An Uncommon Fairytale
by HarperGrey
Summary: Glimpses into life after the happy ending nobody saw coming. A sequel to Alternate Endings.
1. Chapter 1

_Well this was supposed to be posted yesterday on Christmas but I have been sick. Better late than never, right? Enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to Alternate Endings, I hope it's been worth the wait :) xoxo_

* * *

"Do you ever stop and take a break?" Emma Swan grinned as she sauntered into the Mayor's office, carrying two bags of Granny's takeout and earning a good humored eye roll, "Shouldn't you be home wrapping presents or something?"

"They're already wrapped," Regina chuckled, watching the sheriff drop the takeout bags and pull up a chair per their normal routine.

"Already?" Her mouth dropped at the Mayor playfully, "Geez I've got nothing done. You've converted to a total Charming on me, getting into the Christmas spirit and wrapping gifts and decorating," She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the craft Christmas tree on her desk.

"Violet made that for me in kindergarten," Regina's expression softened into a warm, proud smile as she glanced down towards it, "Sorry I don't have of your art to display, Miss Swan. I didn't mean to create any sibling rivalry," She smirked and looked down to the paper bag to open it.

"I'll let it slide for now," The sheriff played along, watching her open her takeout, "Cheese fries and a side salad," Emma nodded with an accomplished smile before seeing Regina's eyebrow perk up.

"Hmm, thank you. But hold the fries next time, I'll be a size of a house by summer," She sighed, moving her paperwork to the side with a smile.

"You told Dad yet?" The blonde asked with a smirk as the Mayor started to eat the cheese fries, finding it amusing to see a woman as slender and put together wolfing down fast food.

"I'm going to this weekend," Regina smiled before leveling with Emma's gaze, "You'd better not slip up and say something that gives me away."

"Hey, that's a lot of pressure," Emma said wideyed, "I can't help that I know. But when you're puking your guts up in my Volkswagen and turning green at the smell of food at Granny's and crying at animal shelter commercials instead of cracking a joke about Cruella, I'm going to make you take a pregnancy test. And aren't you glad I did?"

"I suppose," Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Tell anyone about that commercial incident and I'll give you a hook to match your husbands."

"All right all right," Emma held her hands up and let out a laugh, "Are you excited, though? I know you and Dad decided not to have anymore when Whale said you may have some complications after Violet's birth. But did you want to?"

"I did want to have another," Regina averted her eyes as she normally did when discussing such a personal subject. "Mainly because there was so much going on when I was pregnant with Violet that I didn't get to truly experience it the way I wanted to with David."

"But now you're worried?" Her friend nodded knowingly.

"I think we'll be fine," Regina said to herself more than Emma, "There's always that worry no matter what. I am really happy...I'm not sure how happy Violet will be," She chuckled, eyes widening.

"Oh man, you may have your hands full. She's been your baby for five years. I was only the baby for five minutes until Neal stole my thunder."

"And you still aren't over it," Regina quipped with a grin, "What about you and the pirate? You going to have any more deck hands?"

"No," Emma laughed with wide eyes, "We've both agreed that Charlie is enough for us."

"Hm she does act like her father," Regina raised a brow playfully.

"Speaking of Hook, he's making his special spiced rum eggnog for Christmas Eve tomorrow," She smirked, "Think we can manage to put the kids to bed early and get sauced while we put the toys together?"

"You all can," She raised a brow before pouting a little at the fact she couldn't partake, "But I guess someone should be sober enough to supervise. God knows David and Killian don't stay intact very long around each other."

"That's true," Emma snorted as she opened the box with her burger in it and picked it up with both hands. "Anything you want me to bring or help with for Christmas dinner?"

It was Regina's turn to snort then, "What can you make? Cereal?"

"Hey! I make grilled cheese too," Emma defended herself, "And pancakes."

"You and Hook just stick with bringing the eggnog and I'll handle the rest."

* * *

 _Christmas Eve..._

David grinned to himself, putting the finishing touches on his wrapping job after securing himself in the study. Regina would only roll her eyes and smile if she knew the amount of time he'd spent on it, but he knew deep down she appreciated it. Even after five years of marriage his wife still wasn't one to revel in attention but that surely didn't stop him.

He heard his girls upstairs, heard Violet's giggling and knew that she and Regina were in their master bathroom getting ready. His entire family would be under one roof in just a couple of hours and he couldn't be happier. He was grateful that everyone had managed to get along and conform to their new family dynamic.

"The coast is clear Dad," Neal cracked the doors to the office and peeked his head in, giving him a toothless grin. His boy was shooting up in height, nearing eight years old and loosing baby teeth left and right. He ended up looking just like David, but with darker hair and a soft heart like his mother had.

"Good job, son," David grinned, picking up the boxes and carrying them out of the office as Neal opened the doors for him.

"When's Henry gonna get here?" His son asked with an impatient tone to his voice as he followed David into the living room.

"When's who getting here?" Henry smirked, standing just inside the door, dropping his duffle bag beside of his feet and brushing the snow off of his hair as Neal squealed his name and ran towards him, throwing himself against his long legs to hug them.

"Hey kid," David smiled warmly, setting the presents down beside the tree that was already piled with them, "How's NYU?" He asked, coming over to give him a tight hug when Neal had finally let him go.

"Pretty good," Henry gave a grin when his grandfather pulled back, "I aced my math final."

"That's my boy," David chuckled, "God, have you gotten taller?"

He nearly had to look up at Henry now, his grandson matching him in height. Henry was still slender, but had broader shoulders and a hint of scruff on his chin and jaws. David nearly laughed as he remembered the scrawny, awkward looking little boy who now stood in front of him as a confident, handsome college student.

"Henry, Henry! did you bring presents?" Neal jumped around him with the energy only a kid his age had, earning a good humored hair mussing from the taller young man.

"None for you," He teased with a grin.

"Henry!"

An exclamation captured all of their attention from the top of the stairs. Violet stood gripping the hand rail with wide eyes and a bright smile, her mother behind her with the same expression. Her black curls bounced as she started to make her way down the steps, Regina beside of her holding her free hand.

"Hey sis," Henry chuckled when the girl hopped down the last two steps much to her mother's chagrin, running towards her with outstretched arms as he swooped her up and bear hugged her. A giggle escaped her, causing all of them to chuckle.

"Hey, what about me?!" Regina smiled with a proud look in her eyes, "Henry I swear you've grown, David look how handsome he is!" She marveled like a true beaming mother.

"Takes after his gramps," David smirked, taking Violet from Henry's arms when he handed her over to hug his mom. It warmed him to see the bond that Henry and Regina still shared and the soft spot that his grandson had for his wife.

"Hey Mom," Henry smiled, leaning down so she could wrap her arms around his neck and giving her a tight hug.

"Come on you two, lets go find a good Christmas album to put on," David raised an eyebrow at Violet who nodded excitedly and Neal who clapped and chattered something about getting to choose this time.

Regina smiled at the way her husband ushered her younger children out and kept them occupied, for he knew she'd want some time with Henry alone, "Look at you, I've missed you!" She wrapped her arms around one of his, pulling him towards the kitchen, "Have you eaten? I just made some turnovers."

"You know I won't turn one of those down," He grinned and let her lead him into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools. She smiled to herself as she rounded the counter and thought of all of the years he'd sat in that exact same spot as she served him this same snack. There were plenty of happy moments and arguments alike had in this kitchen with her first baby boy.

"How is this semester going?" She smiled at him, noticing his sweater and the way his hair was trimmed and styled. If he'd inherited anything from her it was a sense of pride in his appearance, always looking put together. That was enough to make her proud.

"Good, I like most of my classes," He nodded and took the plate she passed him, "I do like getting out of the city though. I'm not sure the fast pace will be for me permanently."

Regina knew that all along; knew that Henry was an old soul and much too wise to get caught up in the rat race. But she'd wanted him to leave town for college and experience the outside world again, for he actually could, "I would hope not. I want you a little closer to us someday."

* * *

 _Later that night_...

"You sure you don't want a drink?" David smiled that goofy smile he gave whenever he'd had a few as he sat down beside Regina in the floor with his spiked eggnog, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'll make you one."

Regina had to smirk at the look on his face, leaning into him as she glanced back down at the assembly directions, "I'm okay, thank you." Her husband was usually pretty thoughtful, even more so after a few drinks when he wanted her to partake for their mutual benefit. He was so transparent, she mused.

"But I wanted to get you tipsy," David murmured down her ear with a whine before kissing her neck once quickly, causing her to laugh, "Its a good drink."

"Yer damn right it is," Hook smirked, raising a glass to cheers towards him in the air and causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"Regina has to put together Violet's doll house from Santa, she needs a clear mind," Emma attempted to help cover for her reason for not drinking, glancing over with an apologetic smile.

"And I don't do rum," Regina raised a brow with a smirk, feeling David cross his legs and pull her into his lap. She fit like a glove, bottom sinking down into the space his legs created, leaning her back against his chest.

They'd managed to get all of the kids down early that evening. Henry had helped with Neal, convincing him to go upstairs and show him his new video game system. Regina had checked on them after putting Violet and Charlie to sleep in Violet's room, seeing the boys slumbering with remote controls in their hands.

Killian had brought Charlie's toys from Santa in from the trunk of their car that he and Emma now attempted to put together. Regina and David did the same after getting their kids gifts out from the hiding place she'd procured with magic. With how close Charlie and Violet were, not to mention that David felt he had missed out on too many Christmas' with Emma, they'd all decided to spend Christmas Eve and day under one roof.

"I'm glad Neal's gifts are already put together," David chuckled, wrapping his arms around Regina's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she read over the instructions for the dollhouse.

"Aye, I wish we'd done that with Charlie's," The pirate frowned amidst the pile of toy parts he and Emma sat in across the room.

"Remember the kitchenette we got Violet one year?" Regina chuckled, turning her head to glance back at David, "The one that you smashed your thumb putting together?"

"That hurt and you're laughing about it?" His mouth dropped but his eyes crinkled in a smile as he gave his arms around her a squeeze and pecked at kiss on her jaw. "She was so happy about that one though. Remember how she used to pretend she was you baking turnovers?"

"Yes, she ruined my best silk blouse playing kitchen in it," She smiled warmly, shaking her head at the memory. "All because you'd fallen asleep when you were supposed to be watching her."

"Dad of the year," He mused, picking up a few pieces of the dollhouse to try to put together.

"Hey at least he didn't put her in a tree trunk," Emma quipped with a face flushed by rum, making them all laugh at the irony of it all.

 _Hours later..._

"I'm exhausted, but come here," David murmured when she got into bed, pulling her over to him, "You know the kids will be in here too early in the morning for us to have our usual wake up."

She grinned knowingly, cuddling up against his body after stripping down to just her bra and panties. They'd been hours downstairs getting everything ready for the kids that they were too exhausted to go through their usual routine of a bath and putting on pajamas. "Do you want your gift tonight or tomorrow?"

"Hmm is it lacy?" He grinned, his hand running over her bottom and giving it a squeeze.

"Not quite," She laughed softly, propping herself up on his chest as she reached over him to pull out the drawer of the nightstand and get out an envelope. The bedroom lamp gave enough light for them both to see as she gave it to him, biting her lip in suspense as he opened it.

Regina watched his expression closely as he pulled out the white card, opening it up to where she'd mounted her first ultrasound photo, "Merry Christmas," She whispered, smiling unsurely.

His eyes widened as he looked at the black and white photo, "Are you serious? But I thought we were being careful."

"We were except...you know, your birthday when we got...a little carried away," She smiled sheepishly, anxiously awaiting him to process the news and see his reaction. Her heart beat harder in her chest, butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh..." A grin came over his face at his recollection of that night, "Oh," His eyes looked back at the photo as it begin to sank in. "Oh my god, Regina. We're having another baby?"

"Yes," She smiled then and let out a pent up breath of relief when she saw the excitement on his face. Deep down she knew he'd be happy, David had wanted more children, but still she'd been a little nervous. "I've been feeling sick during the days at work and erm...Even in Emma's car, so she made me take a test. I was so shocked I went to the doctor to be sure and..." She nodded towards the ultrasound photo.

"I'm so excited," He let out a laugh, putting the picture on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around her and flipping her onto her back making her yelp at the sudden movement before giggling. "I love you so much, Regina Nolan."

"Technically it's Mills-Nolan," She grinned up at him as he pinned her hands against the bed above her head, spreading her legs and drawing them up against his sides.

"I don't care, you're mine," David smiled before leaning down to kiss her slowly for a long moment, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Hmm," She smiled back against his lips, running her hands up his bare back, "I love you too," She murmured as they cocooned themselves under the covers with the heat of their bodies and sound of their languid kisses.

He grinned, lifting his head just enough to stare at her for a moment before he slipped a hand under her back to undo her bra, "Are these as sensitive as they were last time yet?" He asked as he pulled her bra down her arms.

"Mm yes," She smirked and bit her lip, running a hand into his hair when he grinned and leaned down to start pressing kisses around her slightly bigger breasts. His stubble grazed the sensitive skin, his soft lips kissing and sucking gently before they found one of her nipples, "Mmm like that," She gasped and gripped his hair tighter.

"I love you pregnant," David murmured at how extra sensitive her body was to his touch, "I can almost make you cum doing this," He grinned before teasing at her nipple with his tongue again, "You know I thought you finished rather quickly the other night in the shower, now I know why."

"Hmm I hope you're prepared for it again because the hormones are just as bad with this one," She smirked as she watched him before moaning again when his lips switched to her other breast.

"I'm always prepared to please you," He grinned as his hands came down the sides of her thigh, finding the band of her panties, "Do you want to come on my tongue Regina?" His voice was gravelly now, lips hovering over the valley over her breasts before he glanced up at her for her response.

She whimpered and gave an impatient nod, nudging his head down with the hand she had splayed in his hair. He grinned and usually she'd call him a smug bastard at his confidence but she was too eager to care right now, splaying her legs a little wider under his torso.

"God," He groaned when he pulled her lace down her thighs, seeing the way it glistened from her arousal, "You're so sexy," His eyes were hungry when he spread her legs in front of him, the heat in his eyes making her belly stir and coil with anticipation.

"Don't tease," She requested in a needy, pleading tone and he stiffened instantly at how turned on she already was. His tongue dipped into her folds as his arms wrapped around her thighs, eliciting groans from both of them.

Regina let her head fall back as he flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves, letting moans come out freely. It was something he did to her that she'd never get tired of, something she'd only let a few do to her, the pleasure of his mouth so sweet and intimate and satisfying. He'd learned what she liked most over the years and could make her tremble within a matter of a few minutes.

Both of her hands came down to grip his hair but he didn't look up, instead he pressed his hands to the back of her thighs and spread her wider as he lapped at her, "You taste so good, Regina. I could do this all night," He groaned against her swollen sex, hearing her whimper and shudder in response.

She begged him to keep going in a string of sweet pleas, the only time she'd ever plead with him for anything. He could always tell when she was almost there by the way she'd begin to grind herself against his mouth, getting greedy for his tongue. David flicked it more firmly over her clit, eventually flattening it out when she began to ride his face in earnest.

"David!" She gasped and pulled at his hair with both hands, bodily rolling underneath him as her hips jerked and twitched when the orgasm flooded her.

"Mm, you're soaked," David groaned as he stood on his knees, pushing down his boxers and managing to get himself out of them as he watched her trying to recover. She trembled, chest heaving with deep breaths as she covered her face with her hands. "Can you take me, my love?" He asked as he crawled over her, settling between her thighs.

"Yes," She replied automatically, even knowing she was over sensitive. He was so good to her, so selfless, that she wanted to please him the same way, wanted him to share in the pleasure he'd given her, "Come here," Regina pulled him up over her, locking her legs around his back.

"You're perfect," He told her, voice raspy with need as he pressed his forehead to hers and leaned down on his elbows. She slipped a hand between them, pumping his cock a couple of times with her hand before positioning the tip of it against her throbbing sex.

"Take me," She moaned as she leaned up to kiss him and he sank into her fully, eliciting a hiss from her, "You're so hard," She whimpered with the overwhelming sensitivity, part of her body wanting to ride him wantonly and the other part wanting to push him back for a moment.

He began to pull his hips back and rock into her slowly, repeating the movement as he whispered words of encouragement and love into her ear. Her body welcomed him, tight and hot and ready to be pushed over the edge again as she began to move her hips with his.

David rolled them onto their sides, pulling her thigh up over his hip as he started to drive into her harder. Regina moaned out loud, arm wrapping around his waist to help push herself up to him, the hot clutching in her stomach growing in intensity, beckoning her to curl her hips harder.

"Let me on top," She moaned and he flipped onto his back and she sank fully onto his cock again with a hiss. "You feel so good, Charming," She let her eyes close for a minute as she dug her nails into his chest where her hands pressed against him. He was hard and thick and throbbing inside of her and she was already on the brink of coming again.

"Hm," He smiled up at her adoringly, running his hands up her thighs and over her bottom as he watched her sit still on him with her eyes closed for a moment. The way she furrowed her brows and bit on her bottom lip told him she was close to the edge and trying not to explode again so soon. It turned him on like nothing else that he could still bring her to this point after six years.

"Let go," He coaxed her with a groan as he gripped her ass and started to grind her on his cock, causing her to gasp and moan, "I can last."

She opened her eyes and smirked down at him, biting her bottom lip as she gripped his chest and started to rock her hips with more force. Her toned arms pressed her breasts together, taut stomach flexing with every movement. Her lips parted with a whimper as he started to push his own hips up, jarring his member inside of her and adding to the friction.

"I'm gonna," She gasped, riding him shamelessly now and causing him to groan at how slick she'd made them both. He felt her nails dig into his skin, felt her hips bear down on him firmly as her wet heat clenched around him violently. Her back arched, breasts thrust forward and head fell back and she cried out and tensed for a few long moments before starting to tremble.

"God, Regina," David groaned as he sat up, pressing a hand on her lower back to keep himself inside of her as he pulled her legs to outstretch past his sides, "You're dripping," He murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed slowly. "Relax," He whispered, feeling her body still wanting to tense from the sensitivity as she sat on his cock. She whimpered near his ear, arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her face into his hair.

"David, oh! I can't," She whimpered at the overwhelming feeling when his hips started to undulate underneath hers, feeling his hands gripping her ass and moving her on his stiffness. "Mmmm!"

They were both sticky with sweat now as they sat in the middle of the bed, David clutching her to him as he started to rock her hips against his. "Yes you can," He groaned into his neck encouragingly, "Let go Queen, let me feel you come again."

She cried out into his hair when he rutted his cock inside her more suddenly, sending jolts of pleasure through her abdomen and down her thighs. Her stomach was wound tight, arms running down his back to grip it tightly as she began to babble half words, half noises as he drove her closer and closer.

He groaned out loud when she clenched on him again suddenly, her thighs clamping around his sides and her nails digging into his back. She muffled a scream into the side of his neck as she clung to him, body tensing almost violently as he rocked them harder, grunting with each movement through her orgasm before he spilled into her with his own, "Regina," He groaned breathlessly with the release.

He fell onto his back in the bed, Regina coming with him as she laid on top of him with her face buried in his neck. She sighed contentedly, her body dead weight on top of him. "We should get dressed baby, you know the kids will be in here by sunrise," He chuckled softly as he ran a hand over her back, feeling the way sleep was claiming her body. Pregnancy was hard on her, that much he knew, and she was undoubtedly exhausted.

"Hmm, I know," She whispered as he moved her onto the bed beside of him, giving a heavy lidded smile.

His heart swelled with love for her and the sleepy, sated mess she was. She was beautiful and all he wanted to do was take care of her like no one had before, "I'll get us some pajamas, you stay here."

* * *

 _Christmas morning..._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Violet's squeal startled them awake as she burst in their bedroom door and sailed onto their bed, all elbows and knees as she landed in between them.

"Good morning," David grunted, nudging her knee from his side with a pained laugh, "What has you up so early?"

Regina rolled over tiredly with a smile, feeling the little bundle of energy between them, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Santa came! We have to go see what he brought!" She bounced on her knees in between them, vibrant blue eyes wide with excitement. "Daddy get up," She put her small hands on his arm and gave him a shake, causing him to chuckle even though his eyes were closed.

"I'm awake," He wrapped his arms around her playfully and brought her onto his chest with a squeeze, causing her to giggle.

"Come on get up," Neal ran into the room then, coming around to Regina's side of the bed, "Mom! Here," He anxiously brought her her robe that she usually wore in the mornings, making her laugh.

"Okay okay, what about Henry or Charlie and her parents?" Regina sat up with a tired smile, shrugging on her robe as she stood and pulled Neal into a hug.

"She's waking them up now," He nodded with a smile, side of his head pressed against her abdomen as he gave her waist a hug, "Now come on let's go!"

Violet jumped on Davids back when he sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Giddy up horsey!" She giggled as he picked her up, holding her on his back, "Henry! It's time for Santa!" She squealed when she saw her older brother standing tiredly in the doorway.

He gave them all a tired smile before looking at Regina with an expression she understood. It used to be just him running into her room and jumping into her bed, just the two of them going down to open presents and cook breakfast. Now their house was full of love and family, something they hadn't lacked before but always wanted more of. Henry smiled at his mother in happy acknowledgement of this and Regina smiled back.

* * *

 _Christmas Day..._

"David, look," Regina whispered nudging him in the side from their spot huddled on the couch. They were cuddled up under a blanket enjoying the afternoon watching the rest of them play with their new things. Emma and Killian and Henry laughed and jested each other over a new board game in the dining room, Neal entertained himself with his new virtual reality as he wandered around the house...but Violet and Charlie were having their own kind of fun.

"What?" He smiled, hands playing in her hair mindlessly as he followed her gaze over to where his daughter and granddaughter were.

They sat in front of Violet's giant doll house, where anyone would assume they'd play as little girls did with their dolls, pretending to be families and creating domestic scenes. Instead, the mini Regina and Emma were playing out their own unique perspective.

"Charlie lookout!" They heard Violet mimic through her doll, her tiny hands turned up and glowing purple as she made one of her dolls hover over the house and Charlie's doll.

"Help me!" Charlie mimicked with her own doll, both of the girls giggling as the blonde tried to make her own doll fly, but hadn't learned as much control with her own magic.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Violet giggled, "You save me, I save you," She nodded, causing David and Regina to exchange a glance of amusement at how similar the girls were to Regina and Emma's own relationship.

"Get him!" Charlie cheered her on as Violet procured a small fireball in her palm and pelted the doll in the air, causing it to drop suddenly in a fiery bundle of plastic on the floor.

"Whoa!" Emma's eyes caught sight of it from the dining room as she came running, Regina and David jumping from the couch in shock as well.

"Charlie what have I told you about magic in the house?!" Emma scooped her up as Regina put out the fire with a flick of her wrist, looking down at her own daughter with wide eyes. Regina and David exchanged a glance, neither one of them knowing how to respond for they hadn't even realized Violet was capable of such magic yet.

Violet gazed up from her spot on the floor, seeing everyone standing around after the commotion had drawn them, her bottom lip puckering, "I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to," Her voice was small and wobbly, melting Regina's heart.

"It's okay baby," She cooed, picking her up from the floor and feeling her cling to her as she cupped the back of her head. Regina knew all too well what it felt like to be startled by your own power, to have potentially caused harm to someone because you didn't know how to control it. "Everyone's fine."

David looked at Regina questioningly before she nodded to let him know she had it, carrying their daughter down the hall and to the office, shutting the door behind them for a private moment.

"I didn't mean to, Mommy," Violet whimpered in her neck as she made her way over to sit down in one of the chairs, letting the girl straddle her lap.

"Hey, I know you didn't," Regina said softly, running a hand over the girls dark hair as she slowly lifted her teary eyes to look at her, "You have nothing to be sorry or ashamed of. That's just who we are and I'll help you learn to control it and how to use it for good, okay?"

"I could've hurt Charlie," Her daughters lip quivered and Regina nearly cried herself at how tender hearted her little girl was. She was so much like she herself had been before Cora had corrupted her, before pain had drawn her to the dark side. If she did anything else in her life it would be to ensure her own daughter stayed on the right path.

"You didn't, Emma and I are always going to keep an eye on the two of you, we wouldn't let that happen," She ran her thumb over Violet's cheek, "Don't ever be sorry for your magic, sweetheart. Mommy will teach you."

"Okay," Violet nodded with a hiccup, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't cry," Regina smiled warmly and hugged her to her chest comfortingly, "I love you."

"I love you," Her daughter chirped in a small voice, keeping her face hidden in her neck.

"What are my girls doing in here?" David smiled as he slipped in the office, seeing Regina look at him and nod as if to tell him it was all right. Violet's head lifted from her mother's chest with a half smile and his heart nearly exploded at the sight of them. _Regina was such a good mother._

Henry and Neal appeared behind David too, concerned looks on their faces for their little sister who had been so upset.

"We were just talking about magic and how I'm going to teach Violet how to use hers," Regina nodded and gave her daughter a squeeze and an encouraging smile. It was important that the girl not be ashamed of the power she wielded and everyone in the room seemed to understand that.

"I wish I had magic," Henry nodded as they made their way in. David sat down beside Regina in the large chair, wrapping an arm around her as Neal and Henry fell down on the sofa facing them. Violet gave Henry an unsure look, as if she wasn't sure she believed him before he continued. "I used to beg Mom to teach me."

"I want magic so I can fight dragons!" Neal shot out his hand, making a sound with his mouth as if he were throwing fireballs at imaginary creatures, causing them all to laugh.

"I think it's best your brothers don't have magic, hm?" David grinned playfully at Violet as she snuggled against her mother and she giggled.

"Don't worry Violet, Mom is the best sorcerer in town, she'll teach you all that you need to know," Henry smiled at his baby sister, earning a warm hearted gaze from his mother at how caring he was.

"Will you show me how to cook the apple turnovers by snapping your fingers like you do, Mommy?!" Violet's eyes widened at her mother in newfound excitement and the rest of the family's mouth dropped at Regina.

"You cheat on the turnovers?" David grinned mischeviously, "Oh you're never living this one down!"

"It doesn't stop you all from scarfing them down!" Regina said defensively with a chuckle of her own, tickling Violet's sides playfully for ratting her out, "I suppose I'll teach you how. And you can help Charlie with her magic."

"And maybe somebody else that comes along," David smiled at his wife knowingly as they exchanged a glance.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, his eyebrow raising in interest.

"We're having another baby," Regina admitted with a smile, biting her lip and glancing around at her children for their reactions.

"Another one?" Neal's mouth dropped, "I hope it's a boy!"

"Really?" Henry smiled and shook his head, "Congratulations."

"A baby?" Violet looked down at her mother's stomach before back up at her mother and father with eyes full of wonderment, "You have a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes, she does," David smiled and gave Regina's shoulders a squeeze.

Violet raised an eyebrow curiously as she'd seen her mother do before, "How'd it get in there?"

Regina and David looked at each other and she felt herself blanch in the presence of Henry who was old enough to understand. She watched her husband bite down on his lower lip to suppress a smile before they both erupted into laughter.

The Mayor scrambled to dodge the question as her husband chuckled, "Who wants a turnover?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry for the long wait between chapters. this story is going to be more like glimpses into their life for the first half and then maybe an actual full story arc when Violet is a teen :) want to hit on all the happy moments in between though. please review! also, follow me on IG if you don't already ( theharpergrey), i'm taking prompt ideas for EC and other ships xx_ x

* * *

Granny smiled to herself when the Mayor came into the diner, holding hands with her small clone who bounced and chit chatted energetically. Violet giggled when Grumpy reached out and gently tugged one of her curls in a mischievous manner as they walked past the booth of dwarves, causing them all to chuckle. The sarcastic repertoire remained between Regina and Leroy, but Granny did not miss the hint of a smile that curled on Regina's lips at his playful nature with Violet. Everyone loved the adorable child who could be bubbly and playful, yet incredibly shy at times. She figured that was probably how Regina herself was when she was younger.

She gathered a couple of menus out of habit, _though she already knew what their usual was_ , and rounded the counter to go get their order. The child was talking her mother's ear off as she approached, but Regina listened and watched with a warm smile. Granny knew how very grateful the Queen was for her life now and it was good to see her so happy. She noticed that she appreciated even the smallest moments, like this, when a lot of parents would grow tired of their children's over zealousness. The Mayor could be distant and snippy with others sometimes, but she was nothing but warm towards her children. _No one could deny she was an excellent mother._

"Good morning, girls," Granny stepped up to the end of the booth they'd settled in, watching them both look up and give her a smile. Regina's eyes looked tired but she was otherwise entirely put together, donning a fitted navy dress that allowed her to see that the gentle curve of her tummy had grown a little. "The usual?"

"Mommy, can I get chocolate milk this time?" Violet glanced to Regina with wide, puppy dog eyes and Granny had to suppress a chuckle as she watched the woman who ran the town with a firm hand struggle to say no to a five year old.

"Honey, you're having pancakes, don't you think that's enough sugar?" She raised a brow at the girl who only grinned back at her in response, a mischievous glint sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Daddy let me last time we had breakfast here," The child offered in response with an innocent shrug of her shoulders and Granny audibly chuckled then, earning a firm look from the Mayor.

Regina glanced back to her daughter who had returned to the puppy dog method of begging and sighed, "Can we get a decaf coffee and a small chocolate milk?" She looked back to Granny reluctantly and she could only smirk back at the younger woman. _Regina Nolan was a softy._

"How far along are you now?" She asked Regina, placing a coloring kids menu in front of Violet with a few crayons, "I bet one caffeinated coffee wouldn't hurt, looks like you could use it."

"Four and a half months," The Mayor smiled tiredly and gave a slow nod of thanks when her daughter became distracted immediately with coloring, "Decaf is fine, but thank you."

"Hows the morning sickness?" Granny raised a brow, "The smell of food still make you nauseous?" She glanced back towards the kitchen, hoping they weren't cooking anything back there that would smell too strongly. The last time Regina had been in the diner she'd stood so quickly that she knocked a glass over on the table before sprinting to the restrooms when the smell of David's fried chicken assaulted her heightened senses.

"Not as bad as it was," Regina replied, a hint of embarrassment showing in her expression, "Don't worry, no spills this time."

"Oh my girl, I've had worse messes in here for less important reasons," Granny smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, feeling maternal towards the woman she'd come to understand in the past six years. She'd changed much, was more open and easier to approach now. Being with David and having a family had softened her and drew her into the community more. It warmed Granny that everyone now treated her as one of their own, as a leader instead of an outsider. _The Queen had never had that before._ "Don't worry about it. You just take care of yourself."

She gave Granny a tender smile that let her know she appreciated the gesture. "I will."

* * *

"The end," David finished the storybook, closing it gently and glancing down at his daughter who was curled up underneath her covers. She was still wide awake, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes, an expression that was so entirely his wife's.

"Mommy really knows that dragon lady, too, doesn't she?" She asked and he could practically see the wheels turning in her beautiful little mind. His daughter, like her mother, was an especially deep thinker. Her questions never ceased and she always wanted to know the _hows_ and _whys_ when it came to almost everything. _She still hadn't stopped pondering how a baby got in her mommy's belly._

"Yes, she and your Mommy used to be friends, back in the Enchanted Forest," He nodded and tucked her covers around her slowly. They'd told her some parts of their life in that realm, though he knew her mother was nervous as how to approach her role back then. He always tried to soothe Regina's fears about telling Violet of her past sins someday, reassuring her that their brilliant minded little girl would be understanding.

"Will I ever get to go to the Enchanted Forest?" Violet raised an eyebrow, dark hair mussed against her pillow as she tucked her hands underneath the side of her face. She was getting sleepy, he could tell by the way her eyes drooped that she was giving up her fight to stay awake.

"I don't know, maybe someday."

She considered his answer for a moment, "Maybe after I learn to control my magic real good like Mommy does hers. We had a lesson today in her vault, after we had breakfast at Granny's."

"What did you learn?" He smiled as he watched her eyes light up at the thought and he was relieved that she wasn't ashamed of her gift like he knew Regina had been at times in her life.

"You use your...em...em-.." Her brows furrowed as she struggled with finding the word.

"Emotions?"

"Yeah!" Her eyes widened, "You use your _emotionses_ to work magic. Like if you're happy or sad or mad, but you never use your magic when you're mad...unless you're protecting somebody, then it's okay," She rattled on and he smiled, knowing she was repeating what Regina had told her, "But not to do bad stuff. Mommy showed me books with magic spells in them, but she says some of the stuff I'm too young to learn but she'll teach me someday. Right now she says I just need to learn how to keep it in, like when I'm playing, so I don't have accidents."

"Your Mommy will teach you everything you need to know," He nodded and he truly believed it. Regina worried about keeping Violet on the right path. Knowing how powerful their daughter could be was not something she took lightly and he knew she sometimes doubted that she was the right person to do it. "Sounds like you had a pretty big day."

"It was," She nodded with a wide smile before yawning.

"You better get some sleep then," He smiled and stood from her bed, setting the book on her nightstand before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Regina and he took turns reading her stories and tucking her in each night and he was sure by the time he was done here that his pregnant wife would already be asleep as well. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

"Good night, Daddy."

He watched her eyes flutter closed and he smiled to himself, reaching out to turn off her lamp but still being able to see her from the glow of her nightlight. Raising a girl was entirely different than his experience with Henry and Neal, tending to bring out a softer side to him. Or make him a pushover, as Regina called it, _but she had no room to talk_.

The thought of another child with her excited him, especially with how fast Neal and Violet were growing up. Not to mention Henry being away at college, which Regina supported but he knew took a toll on her. The new addition to their family was highly anticipated and would be good for everyone. Moments like this reminded him of how lucky he was and he looked forward to the opportunity to have more.

* * *

Regina was a mess. An absolutely bothered, needy, horny little mess. She bit down on her bottom lip as she gazed out the hallway window to the backyard and cursed her body for betraying her. She hadn't meant to stop and stare, was only glancing outside on her way to the laundry room. But here she stood, had even set the laundry basket down on the floor so she could turn to the window fully and creep on her husband.

It was hot out and he'd stripped off his shirt while working on putting Violet's swing set together, his broad chest sweaty and tanned from the sun. His arms and shoulders flexed as he hammered in a nail, sending little jolts of arousal through her abdomen. It was pathetic how much it turned her on just to watch him work on something so innocently. They'd even had sex that morning, but her hormones were raging with vengeance.

This pregnancy was even worse than the last when it came to her sex drive. She'd known he was tired when he came to bed the night before but she'd cuddled and squirmed against him, slyly making his body react to her and he had obliged her needs without complaint. Asking for sexual favors was never something she was good at and she didn't typically have to initiate sex. The Evil Queen had been bold when it came to things of that nature, but Regina wasn't as forward. She got a little shy approaching the subject at times, especially with David, because he knew her so intimately. He'd seen all of her layers and there was a vulnerability involved when they enjoyed each other's bodies.

She was almost embarrassed at herself, feeling the dampness between her thighs as she let out a sigh when he bent over. She'd never admit it, had even made fun of him in the past for it, but she loved that he knew how to do all of those stupid, gender role associated macho man jobs. He could fix her car, could build a swing set for their daughter, preferred to mow their lawn himself, _the list went on_. It was such a contrast to the way she'd done things in the past. She'd been a Queen, after all, but he'd been a shepherd.

Today had reminded her of the days she spent watching him work the crop in the Enchanted Forest when they were growing magic beans. He wasn't afraid of hard work and was exceptionally good with his hands. _In more ways than one._ Her stomach coiled at the thought, seeing his bicep flex and feeling her neck flush from arousal. She wished he wasn't busy. Wished she wasn't so needy. _She had to get a grip before she ended up in a puddle._

Reasons to go outside to him began to generate in her mind. Water had been her excuse in the Enchanted Forest, which resulted in a good fucking behind the barn like a couple of country bumpkins. _That could work._ Or she could tell him that he needed to go pick up Neal and Violet from Emma's later. _But she'd already told him that. Shit._

He straightened up then, looking back towards the house and his gaze fixed in her direction. She saw a knowing grin appear on his face and her own flushed with the knowledge she'd been caught. Excitement pooled in her belly when he dropped the hammer on the ground and started to walk towards their home, but she quickly bent down to pick up the laundry basket. He'd caught her staring but she wasn't about to admit to it, so she made quick steps to the laundry room to continue the task she'd been on prior to gawking.

"Babe?" She heard him question after he'd stepped in the back door and she took a deep breath, quickly punching buttons to turn the washer on.

"Back here," She called out in response, mentally cursing when there was a slight tremble in her voice. _God, could she be any more pitiful?_

"You okay?" He asked as he appeared in the laundry room door, a hint of a smirk gracing his chiseled features when his eyes clocked her. She knew he was always well aware when she was turned on, for he'd become a master at reading her expressions and body language.

"Fine, why?" Her response was too fast and she saw his smirk deepen as he closed the distance between them with a couple slow steps. She was barefoot, making her line of sight meet with that beautiful fucking chest of his, drawing her eyes to the sweaty sheen on it before she forced her gaze back up to his eyes and let out a breath.

"Regina," He chuckled, stepping closer and she backed up against the dryer, "Since when are you shy about being horny?"

She sighed frustratedly as she gave up her cover, throwing up her hands in defeat, "I am all of the time. It's embarrassing. And you're busy, and I know you're tired after last night, I-"

"If my only problem is being tired because my wife wants sex then I'm a pretty lucky man," He teased and rolled his eyes with a smirk, reaching out to tug on the strings of her silk pajama shorts, undoing the tie. Just the feeling of his fingertips briefly brushing against her abdomen with the gesture made her breath hitch. "You're adorable."

"I don't feel adorable, I feel crazy," She hummed when he pulled the waistband out from her skin, slipping his hand down into her shorts slowly.

"I like it," He grinned, leaning down towards her to press his lips to her neck. The stubble grazed her skin, lips nibbling and kissing and sucking, causing her to moan before his fingers even found her, "You're so sexy," He murmured near her ear as she pushed his fingers into her panties and through her folds, sliding over her slick little nub, making her gasp.

Her head spun at the simple contact, moaning out louder when he began to rub slow but firm circles on her clit. She leaned back against the dryer for support, her hands coming up to slide over his sweaty chest and back, fingertips grazing muscles. Her bundle of nerves throbbed and the friction of his rough fingers felt like heaven combined with the way he nipped at her neck.

"You are so wet, Regina," He groaned into her skin, massaging her clit in a slightly faster rhythm that made her practically whimper, "If I wasn't so sweaty I'd take you right here, but don't worry baby. After I make you come here I'm going to take you upstairs to the shower with me," He promised and she felt her knees wobble at his words.

"Easy," He smiled, lifting his head from her neck when he felt her get unsteady from the pleasure, "We can't have that," He groaned, pulling his hand out of her shorts and making her instantly miss the contact. His hands then came around to grip her bottom, giving it a squeeze before he picked her up and sat her on top of the dryer.

She leaned back on her hands, quickly lifting her hips for him when he gripped the edge of her shorts to pull them down. Her breath was heavy and she knew her skin was flushed but she didn't care. All she could think about was getting rid of her shorts and panties as fast as she could so his hand could get back between her legs. He groaned deeply when he pulled them down and spread her thighs, pulling her hips to the edge of the machine.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath when he pressed her thighs apart further and she was so aroused that the movement alone felt good. Regina bit down on her bottom lip and moaned when he ran a finger through her folds again before slowly pushing two inside of her.

" _Yesss_ ," She hissed and let her head fall back, fingers curling over the edge of the dryer, " _Mmm_."

Her eyes closed when he pushed his digits inside of her fully, mouth gaping when he began to move them. His fingertips curled as he worked his wrist, expertly finding the spot inside of her that made her hips jerk, " _Right there_ ," She whimpered wantonly.

"I can't wait to bury myself in you," He groaned as thrust his fingers faster, thumb pushing through her lips to press down on her clit and causing her to practically yelp. He was so good at working her up, knew her body almost better than she did at this point, had her squirming and attempting to curl her hips with him, grinding shamelessly against his hand.

" _Don't stop_ ," She moaned and tilted her head back up to watch him finger her. Her gaze caught his briefly, all traces of the grin he'd worn minutes ago gone, replaced with sheer lust as he watched her react to him. Knowing he got so aroused by her pleasure made her stomach coil, made her tighten around his digits in anticipation for her orgasm.

She panted now, working her hips against his hand as fast as she could as broken moans and whimpers escaped her. Her eyes shifted down to between her legs, visually taking in what he was doing to her. His thumb rubbed anxious circles on her swollen clit, fingers pumping in and out of her with ease. " _I'm so close...Daviiid...pl..please...m-more_ ," She cried out desperately now and he groaned deeply, instantly quickening the pace.

"Come for me, I want to feel you come on my fingers," he beckoned, fingertips curling deeply inside of her and she felt the hot clutching approaching. It stole the sound from her throat when she tried to scream, her mouth falling open and her lips curling into an "o" shape as her body convulsed and she clamped down on him. "Yes, fuck," he groaned as he firmly vibrated his fingers through her orgasm, prolonging the feeling, "You came so hard, baby."

" _Oh god_ ," She groaned when her body went limp, head leaning against the wall behind the dryer as her chest heaved. The waves of pleasure radiated down her thighs and she felt her lower half throbbing, causing her to quickly reach down and push his hand away from her at the sensitivity that followed, " _That...so good_ ," She mumbled and let her eyes close.

"Come here," David groaned at the state she was in, lifting her from the dryer and picking her up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I need you," He said with a thick voice as she buried her face in his neck, still recovering when his hands gripped her ass and he carried her out of the laundry room swiftly. Her arms draped around his neck loosely as she pressed her lips to the skin there, earning a grunt of approval from him as he climbed the staircase.

David's cock was heavy as lead in his pants, throbbing and pressing against the zipper as he made his way into their bedroom. Regina was doing sinful things to his neck, tongue tracing over his Adam's apple on her way to assault the other side, lips sucking at his earlobe. "If you don't stop I'm gonna blow before I even get my dick in you," He groaned and heard her snicker, felt her breath blow against the wet skin of his neck and he gripped her ass tighter in response.

He set her down on her feet when they got in the bathroom, smirking at the devilish grin on her face as she gazed up at him. She gripped her own top and pulled it over her head, exposing hard nipples that he had trouble taking his eyes off of when he reached in to turn the knob on the shower and start the water. She was tugging at his belt in the next second, undoing it faster than he could himself. _She'd had plenty of practice taking it off, after all._

He suppressed a groan when she pushed his jeans and boxers both down his thighs, helping him step out of them before she straightened back up. There was no one he'd remained attracted to like he did his wife and he reveled in the fact that they could still excite each other in this way. She gave a needy little sigh when he scooped her up and stepped under the running water of the shower, pressing her back up against the cold stone wall. Her hands ran up his chest, over his shoulders, digging into his shoulder blades as he hiked her thighs around his sides.

"Remind me to get my toolbox out more often," He smirked as the tip of his cock brushed against her folds and he pushed into her with ease, ripping groans from both of them. She was clenching on him already and he knew she'd come again with little effort, which was a relief considering he wouldn't be able to last very long. He pressed their bodies together as tightly as he could, feeling her small bump against his stomach, making him smile as he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you so much."

She cried out as he started to thrust in her, barely pulling his cock out before rutting back in. He took her harder than he normally would so soon but she was dripping, hot and ready for him and she wanted it just as badly as he needed to do it. Her eyes closed as her mouth gaped and cries escaped her with each roll of his hips into her wet heat. He gripped at her ass, kneading and pulling at it as he began to pound her, jolting her body in an upward movement against the wall as she clawed at his back.

" _D-David_ ," She choked on a moan, nails scraping at his shoulder blades before she cried out sharply when she came again. Her hips curled up against his violently as he buried himself to the hilt with one last thrust and let go. He grunted as he spilled inside of her, feeling her muscle contractions milking his own orgasm from him. He lifted his head and smiled breathlessly at her, eyes still closed and brows furrowed at the sensations flooding her body. _She was a mess. A breathtaking, needy, horny little mess. His mess._


	3. Chapter 3

_hi. i wanted to write some smutty fluff so i decided to update this one. enjoy :) xxx_

* * *

"Mal's coming for dinner?" David raised an eyebrow, propping himself by his elbow as he laid on his side. He watched Regina glance at him with that telltale gaze that she wasn't entirely sure what his reaction was going to be. Which meant he had good reason to question it. His wife would never ask for permission to do something, nor would he ever want her to, but he could always sense when there was something they should probably talk about.

"Well, in my lessons with Violet she's been asking a lot of questions about my past...Maleficent was one of my only friends back then," Regina took a deep breath, resting her hands on her growing belly, "I mean, we've made amends for the things we've done to each other...and your daughter is dying to meet the _dragon lady_."

"But are you sure the two of you are at that place yet? I mean you did imprison her underground for years," He raised an eyebrow with a soft smirk, reaching out to run a hand over her bump himself. This time of night was their chance to actually have an adult conversation, _amongst other things_ , without the chaos of their careers or children interrupting. Neal and Violet were already tucked away, the house dark and quiet except for their soft voices in the dimly lit bedroom.

Regina narrowed her eyes towards him at his jest, swatting at his arm without any force at all, "Mal knew me better than anyone back then and she also taught me a lot about magic. Since she and Lilly have a relationship she's really changed, she'd be a good influence on Violet."

"I believe you," David raised a brow, knowing Regina would never do anything that could negatively influence their daughter. She was overly cautious about Violet's use and understanding of magic as it was. "So, why do you have that hesitant look on your face?"

"Well...there's...something you should know," She let out a breath, closing her eyes briefly to gain the courage. It had been weighing on her mind ever since Violet had started questioning about her dragon friend and Maleficent had offered to come for a visit to appease Regina's mini-me.

"About...?" He leaned more over her, a frown appearing on his chiseled chin, "Regina, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's about Mal and I...we..." She glanced towards him, stomach tying itself into knots at the thought of telling him, "Well...our relationship hasn't always been as...platonic...as you probably believed."

David looked at her, face marred with confusion as he considered what she might be saying. Mal and Regina had been friends and enemies at different times throughout their lives. It was certainly a complicated dynamic, but something he'd never delved into further. "Platonic?" He studied her, watching her eyes shift and her cheeks tinge pink. "Wait, you and Mal used to have sex?"

"You make it sound so...cheap," She let out a breath, swallowing at the lump in her throat as she tilted her head to look back up at him. His brows were knitted together as he leaned over her and her insides swirled at the possibility he'd see her differently now. He shouldn't, her sexual history was her business alone, but it would still hurt if he judged her for it. "We...had an affair when she was teaching me magic...after I helped her find herself..."

"And you're just telling me now?" David questioned, making sure he kept his tone neutral. His wife bristled at his questioning, seeing her eyes narrowing a little as she looked back at him. It wasn't that he was upset, he just wasn't sure why she'd never mentioned it before.

"It never came up," Regina shrugged her shoulders, wearing a frown now as she usually did when discussing her past. "When was I supposed to tell you? At the dinner table with our children? 'Not too much ketchup, Neal. Stop playing with your food, Violet. Oh by the way Husband, I've made use of Mal's forked tongue'?"

"Don't get smart," He groaned and rolled his eyes at her deflection to sarcasm, falling onto his back beside her and running a hand over his face, "I'm trying to talk this out like two normal adults."

"Oh, so I'm crazy now?" Her pregnancy hormones kicked in, adding extra bite to her tone, "What's the matter? Disappointed in who you married? Insecure?"

"For fucks sake Regina," David growled, sitting up and glaring down at her, "I just asked why you hadn't told me. That's it! How many times was it?"

"I don't know! That's like asking me to count how many times we've had sex," She frowned at his absurd questioning, "What does it matter?"

"Because I want to know if you were in love with her..." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"What difference does it make? I love you now, that's ancient history," Regina quirked a brow as she crossed her arms defensively over her baby bump.

"My apologies, I guess when my wife confesses that she's bisexual to me I have a few questions," His sarcasm was evident, causing her to push herself up in an awkward huff with her protruding belly.

"Oh come on, you had to of known I can appreciate women, too," Her mouth dropped at his accusation that she'd been keeping it a secret. She'd been more open with him sexually than any of her prior partners and he certainly had never complained before. Fantasies, new positions, crushes...nothing was off the board for them so far.

"So you were checking Ruby out that day, weren't you?" The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smirk as he recalled the memory of a day in the diner, looking at her as if he already knew. "That day I caught you looking at her ass when she bent over to clear a table. You minx!"

"Fuck off, David," She grumbled with a roll of her eyes, making him laugh out loud at her attitude. _So she was checking her out._

"I'll take that as a yes," He grinned, leaning in to peck at her shoulder, "Look, I just want to know the nature of your and Mal's past before she comes in and starts having family dinners with us and forms a relationship with our daughter. That's not unreasonable, is it?" He looked at her honestly, stirring a little guilt within her at how she'd reacted. She'd just been so nervous to admit it to him that she'd almost tried to spurn the negative outcome she'd anticipated in her head.

"No," She admitted, glancing at him with an apologetic expression, "Mal was good for me in a lot of ways..."

"Such as?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and scooting her up against him as he leaned back against their pillows, "You know I'll understand."

"Not only did she teach me magic, she taught me...well, what people had to offer each other..." Regina glanced at her husband, suddenly feeling so small in his arms as he cuddled her to him. He was watching her intently, no hint of judgement or resentment in his eyes, making it easier to continue. "Before Mal I only.. I'd only been with Leopold..."

David stiffened at the mention of her ex-husband, his blood pumping with hatred for the man. She'd been abused in all aspects by the King and just hearing his name made his skin crawl. He realized his own strained expression when she paused and looked up at him almost apologetically. Even after everything she'd been through it was still her instinct to shelter the people she loved from the truth and bear the burden on her own. But he wasn't about to let her keep doing that.

"You can say anything to me, I can handle it," He reassured her, pressing his lips to her temple when she glanced down towards her lap. Averting her gaze was a sign she was about to tell him something that made her feel vulnerable and he respected that she didn't want eye contact as she said it. She safeguarded her innermost feelings to almost everyone and it was an honor that she open up to him in the first place. So, he would always let it be on her terms.

"Daniel and I never had a chance to...so my only experience with sex was associated with pain, discomfort and fear," She spoke in a low tone, a rawness to her voice that made him run his hand over her swollen tummy comfortingly, "Mal introduced me to what my sexuality had to offer. She taught me how to find pleasure in my own body and someone else's."

"I suppose I should be grateful to her then," He replied gently, seeing her lips curl into a faint smile as he watched her profile.

"...And I did love her during that time. How could I not? I was young and inexperienced and she was this powerful, confident woman...who gave me multiple orgasms," She added with a bit of dry humor, "I was enamored with her, mainly because I wanted to be like her."

David nodded, watching her tilt her head up to look at him, "And Maleficent, did she love you, too?"

"I think so," She let out a breath, "But you know the rest of our history. Anyways, knowing this, I understand if you're not comfortable with having her over."

"She was a friend to you," He ran a hand over the side of her face, threading fingers through her hair as she stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I'm confident in our relationship and I trust you and your judgement."

"You trust me to bring someone I used to love and have sex with into our home?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically, her lips parting in surprise, "Because I would never be okay with you hanging around Kathryn, just to be clear."

He chuckled at her jealous streak, smirking as he ran his hand up her thigh under the covers. If he didn't know her so well he'd probably be irritated by the double standard, but he understood why she was that way. Anytime she had someone she loved in her life they'd been taken from her in one way or another, so she was always waiting for it to happen again. With time, the fear that he'd leave her or be taken from her by another circumstance had faded, but she was still possessive by nature because of it. So like many of her quirks, he didn't hold it against her... and maybe even loved her a little harder because of it.

"I'm not going to be weird about it unless you give me reason to be," He ran his fingertips over her through her panties seeing her eyes flutter, "Do you still want her, Regina? Is that why you're hesitant?" He asked, a challenge to his tone that she picked up on immediately when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, spreading her legs wider. He knew she didn't still want Maleficent, more than confident that she was satisfied with their sex life. But it was a fun game to play and he knew his wife had caught on.

"Mmm no, I want you," She moaned almost to the point of a whimper, reaching down to grip his wrist keeping his fingers in place where they rubbed her through the material of her underwear. Her eyes rolled up to meet his, a hint of a smirk appearing on her parted lips.

"Did she make you come like I do?" He smirked against the skin of her neck as he pushed her panties aside, fingers dipping into wet folds to stroke her clit directly.

She moaned at his words, letting her eyes close as she dragged her bottom lip through her teeth, "No," She muttered before opening her heavy lids, smirking up at him breathlessly as her lips parted again, "You just want the dirty details."

"I can't say the thought of you and Maleficent together doesn't turn me on," He grinned as he watched her, getting stiff in his pants as he began to probe her sex with his fingertips. "But I am a little jealous that she got to introduce you to all of those things."

Regina grinned breathlessly as she gazed up at him, rocking her hips with his hands as he pushed his fingers inside of her. She propped up on her elbows, basking in the attention he was giving her. Even after years of being with him he still never ceased to surprise her. The man who she once considered an idiot was more complex than she ever imagined and more understanding than she ever gave him credit for. Most men would've hit the roof at the knowledge that their wife had been with women and was still friends with one of her ex-girlfriends, but not David. He trusted her, despite her flaws, and was confident enough in his own manhood to know she was satisfied with him alone. _But that didn't mean she couldn't make him feel good._

"Mmm but you have something Mal doesn't," She grinned, panting now as she worked her hips with the rhythm of his fingers, her baby bump making it harder for her to move the way she wanted to but managing to do it, anyways. A hum escaped her when she ran her hand over his crotch, rubbing him through his boxers, "A very important something."

David chuckled, letting out a groan with a heavy breath, "You're just buttering me up now," He quipped, curling his fingers to hit the spot inside of her he knew would make her unravel. She was tensing on his fingers, her body preparing to tip over the edge at any moment. Her nipples were hard under the silky night dress she wore, head thrown back into the pillows behind her as her shoulders arched from the bed.

"N-no," She admitted through bated breaths, looking up at him with eyes darkened from arousal, "I want to come with you inside me," She reached for the edge of his boxers, slipping her hand inside of them and giving him a firm squeeze. "Give it to me like she can't, Charming."

He practically growled before he leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, pulling her nightdress up over her hips with his left hand. She seemed to know what he was about to do without a word, shifting onto her side with her back to him and drawing her left leg up. A groan escaped him as the round of her ass came into view and he shoved his boxers down, free himself from the confines.

She helped him peel her panties down her legs, feeling his stiff member pressing into her from behind making her tingle with anticipation. His lips found her neck once they were both bare and her eyes closed in appreciation. David's thick tip ran over her slit with help from his hand before pushing through, evoking groans from both of them. They'd found this position worked best in the later stages of pregnancy and she certainly wasn't complaining. His strokes hit her at just the right angle, his left hand making its way over her hip and down to her sex, fingertips stroking her clit as he began to thrust.

"You feel so good," David murmured into her neck, working his fingers a little faster. She was so tight from this angle it was hard for him to keep control. Not to mention the view of her ass and the way she purred and grasped at the comforter with each roll of his hips.

"I'm gonna come," She whined breathlessly, feeling the rapid coiling as her lower body squirmed. He managed to keep her in place, thrusting slowly but firmly, reaching her spot each time. "David-oh god," She moaned loudly when he rutted harder. They weren't as rough as they sometimes were when she was pregnant and she missed being able to simply _fuck_ , but that little jolt of his hips was enough of a taste to send her spiraling. "Yes!" She cried out, turning her face to muffle her cry in the pillow as she gripped the blankets with her left hand, tensing around him violently.

* * *

"Dad?" Neal looked up at him inquisitively as they sat on the dock, his scrawny legs dangling over the edge as he held his fishing pole absentmindedly. David knew his son was probably never going to catch anything with the way he squirmed and failed to pay attention, but it wasn't really about that, anyways. With Henry away at college and Neal finally being old enough for outings like this, he tried to make it a habit of going every other Sunday. Today Maleficent had been coming to visit and Regina and Violet had the kitchen scattered with spell books and potions, so he though it best to stay out of their way.

"Yeah?" He gave a smile to his son who looked a lot like his sister Emma, but with dark hair.

"How come I don't have magic? Emma has magic," He raised an eyebrow, "And Violet has magic."

"Sometimes it just works that way, buddy. Your sister Emma is the Savior, her magic had purpose, to break the curse," He nods once, "But look at Henry...He doesn't have magic, either."

"Yeah, but he's the Author, he has an important job," Neal perked an eyebrow back at him, feet swinging over the edge of the pier mindlessly, "He's going to college to be a writer. You're a hero, Mom is the most powerful sorceress in town, Emma is the Savior, Violet has magic..." His bottom lip pouted out a bit, prompting David to wrap an arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry," He pressed his lips to his son's temple, "You'll find your place."

"What did my real Mom do?" Neal asked curiously, knowing that Regina wasn't his biological mother even though he called her that. David's heart constricted at Neal never getting the chance to really know Snow before she changed and left them for good.

"Well, buddy, back in the Enchanted Forest, your mother was a princess who turned into a bandit," He raised an eyebrow seeing his son's eyes fill with wonderment, "She lived in the woods, was always traveling all over the land...and, she used a bow and arrow better than anyone I know."

"A bandit? Wow!" Neal's lips parted in awe, making him look even more like the woman they spoke of, "Maybe that's what I'll be. A bandit," He nodded once with an excited grin. David couldn't bring himself to warn his son against aspiring to be a criminal. If the idea gave him peace and let him feel as if he had a place in the Storybrooke realm, then they'd address the rest later. "I don't know if Mommy would like that, though. She is the Mayor," His son surprised him then, making him chuckle.

"You're right, Regina is a stickler about that kind of thing," He laughed, giving his son a squeeze, "She loves you very much. Just as much as Violet and Henry. You know that, right?"

"Yep," Neal smiled proudly glancing out to the water to reel his fishing line back in, "Sometimes when I can't sleep she stays in my bed with me and tells me stories. She says she used to do the same with my real mom when she was younger and had nightmares."

"She did?" David glanced at his son who chattered away, slightly surprised. Snow had told him that Regina had been somewhat of a surrogate mother for her in the beginning, before her resentment took over her. She was only a child herself when she married the King.

"Yeah, and she says I'm her special little prince because she misses my real mom and I'm a part of her," Neal glanced back to him and David had to force a smile, keeping his emotions at bay. Regina had never outright said that she missed Snow White but David knew she did. He supposed she didn't feel comfortable expressing it to him, probably insecure that he'd admit to missing her as well. A part of him always would, he supposed, but not in a romantic way. He loved Regina so entirely that he knew without a doubt he wouldn't go back to Snow even if she was here.

"See, you already have an important purpose here, Son."

* * *

"Does she breathe fire?" Mal heard the little mini-sized Regina attempt to whisper to her mother as they all sat down at the dining room table. She had to stifle a laugh at the Queen's cheeks tingeing pink with the knowledge that Violet's whispering skills could use some work, flashing her big brown eyes up at her apologetically.

"Oh, I haven't done that in years," Mal grinned at the child, taking in the way she looked just like her mother, save for her father's blue eyes. It amazed her that Regina had settled down with Charming of all people. Not the settling down part, though. From the first time she met Regina she sensed she was a nurturer, warmth and softness still bubbling within her despite her circumstances. If she'd had the chance to marry her stable boy, she'd have happily been a wife and a mother before all else. It was the fact that she'd chosen David, of all people, that Mal couldn't wrap her head around.

"Can you show me?" Violet's eyes lit up at her statement and Mal saw Regina's face pinch slightly.

"Violet, honey, don't be rude," Regina scolded the child, though it was hardly a reprimand. Her voice was still warm and gentle, proving the Queen was a softie when it came to her children. "Maleficent has been nice enough to come over and help with this lesson."

"She's fine, Regina," Mal smiled and gave a slight shake of her head before moving her mouth into an 'o' shape and blowing a tiny amount of fire from her lips, hearing the child gasp in awe. "When you're older I'll teach you how to do it from your palms."

"Mommy can I?!" Violet climbed to stand in her chair theatrically, glancing at Regina who raised an eyebrow in return.

"I don't think so," She chuckled and shook her head, "Don't make me regret this, Mal. Violet why don't you go get your spell diary and your things in your room."

"Fine," Violet pouted as she jumped down from the chair, running out of the dining room for the stairs.

"Shes your mini-me," Mal smirked and leaned back in her chair, "You'll have your hands full with that one when the teenage years hit."

"I already do," Regina mused with a shake of her head and a smile, absentmindedly running her hands over her bump, "How are you and Lilly doing?"

"We've definitely made progress," She nodded with a smile, knowing Regina knew what it was like to repair a relationship with your child, "She's agreed to stay around a while longer."

"Good," The brunette nodded with a genuine smile before her expression grew curious, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," Mal hesitated for a moment, studying Regina before glancing around the house once, "I just had some reservations about coming here today."

"What about? I thought we agreed the past was in the past?" The Queen frowned immediately and Mal saw the wall go up for Regina, "Maleficent, don't ruin our friendship-"

"Oh please," She gave a roll of her eyes, scoffing at how narcissistic the royal could be at times, "Not because I'm in love with you or want you desperately, for gods sake, you're pregnant," Mal chuckled. _Wasn't it just like the brunette to jump to that conclusion?_

"Then why did you hesitate to come today?" Her arms crossed now, looking at the dragon pointedly.

"I just never thought I'd witness the great Evil Queen settling for a hero," Mal leaned forward slightly, more curious than accusatory with her tone. She didn't understand what the possible attraction could be outside of the physical. She didn't play for that team, but David was an attractive man. "I mean I guess it does make sense you end up with a shepherd, your relationships have consisted of a stable boy and a thief so far. But David?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Regina's expression tightened and Mal could tell she'd struck a nerve.

"I don't mean to insult you, I just don't get it," She shrugged honestly, "You always said what an idiot he was. He must be good in bed. Is that how it started?"

"I don't know...things changed between us after Snow died. I understood what he was going through and he appreciated that," Regina glanced down, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Then he insisted on joining me in Oz...and the rest is history."

"And you're truly happy?" Mal tilted her head to the side with a faint smile, taking in this soft side of Mayor Mills. She was wearing a sleek black sweater dress, hair shorter than she'd seen it in a while. She was the picture of chic, but with a rounded bump and fuller breasts from pregnancy that made her appearance more maternal. Not to mention the flats that now replaced what would've been her highest heels.

"Yes, I am," Regina gave her a hint of a smile then, as if she couldn't keep it in when describing her life now. "He's..." She shook her head as her face tinged pink at the mention of her husband and Mal found it all too endearing, "Everything I could ask for. He's the best father. He puts up with my moods and humors my attitude-"

"The sex?" Mal couldn't help but grin and she saw Regina's eyes flash up at her. Her lips pressed into a polite line but her full lips curled up in a telltale way, along with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Let me just say I've no complaints in that department," Regina shrugged with a coy smile, taking a sip of her tea.

"Clearly," Mal nodded towards her baby bump teasingly, making them both chuckle.

"I've got my things!" Violets chipper voice interrupted their conversation as she came into the dining room, small arms full of books and her box Regina had given her to keep her magic items in.

"My my," Mal humored the girl seeing her chin tilt up proudly at all her belongings. _God, she was a little Regina_. "Looks like you'll be the one teaching us before the day is over!"

* * *

Mal contemplated what she'd witnessed her entire walk home. That was until she realized she'd forgotten her cellphone and had to turn around to walk back towards Regina's. But spending the evening watching the Evil Queen live in domestic bliss had given her much to keep her mind occupied on the walk...and make her almost wistful for the same thing.

David and Neal had returned a couple hours later that evening, tackle boxes and dirty shoes that Regina immediately fussed over upon their entrance in the front door. Regina's husband had roughed up his son's hair, telling him to remove the muddy boots and set them outside so his mother wouldn't have to and to go wash up for dinner.

David himself had shucked off his boots, kicking them onto the porch before carrying what looked to be bags of Granny's takeout into the dining room. Regina had perked up immediately at the smell and her husband had grinned, mentioning he doubted they'd have time to cook tonight so he brought everyone something to eat. It was thoughtful, Regina was beaming at him, but Mal wasn't sold yet. Any man could walk in and buy takeout. Big deal.

He'd given Regina a quick peck on the lips, running his hand over her bump on his way over to Violet. The child chartered away up at him about everything she'd learned the love in his eyes couldn't be denied. Mal could tell the little girl had David wrapped around her finger.

She expected his demeanor to change when he glanced over to where she was sitting, but it didn't. He greeted her with a kind smile and no hint of judgment in his gaze and Mal couldn't help but notice the way Regina watched him with such warmth radiating from her. Mal was a reptile, she could feel these things, and her friend was like a hot oven with love for the hero.

The evening had went rather seamlessly, the kids chattering about their day as they scarfed down Granny's lasagna. Regina had fussed at Violet to use her napkin and Neal to drink his milk. David had made sure everyone had seconds that wanted it and mentioned more than once that Granny's lasagna had nothing on his wife's. Was Regina really swooning over a suck up hero? Is that all he had to do to impress her?

Later on David had excused himself to put Neal and Violet to bed, leaving Regina and Mal to their conversation. Her friend had admitted how much she missed her eldest son who was away attending college. She had filled her in on she and Lilly's latest progress before seeing the tiredness around the Queen's eyes, despite her attention. Mal remembered how draining pregnancy could be, especially in that stage, so she gathered her things and said her goodbyes.

She sighed as Regina's path came into view again as she clicked down the sidewalk towards her friends home. Nothing about the evening had been anything but perfect. The children were high energy but well behaved and adorable. Regina's husband doted on her, did the dishes and put the kids to bed so they could talk. There wasn't anything that Mal couldn't legitimately criticize, but it all seemed too much like a fairytale to her.

Where was the passion she knew Regina was capable of? Where was the fiery temper and the snarky comebacks? Had she really gone soft? Or was she ever really a bad girl to begin with?

Mal shook her head slightly as she stepped up Regina's front stoop and went to ring the doorbell, but before she could, movement inside of the foyer caught her eye. She took a step closer to the glass to look inside, eyes fixating on the scene before her.

The downstairs was dimly lit, as if they were turning everything off in preparation for bed. David was in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, his broad chest and abs rather impressive for a middle aged father figure, Mal would admit. They were coming out of the kitchen, David following his wife with a grin as he looked down at her ass.

Mal couldn't hear them but she saw the way Regina, clad in a silky two piece tank and short pajama set, glanced back at him flirtingly before letting out a giggle. David raised an eyebrow in a look of mock hurt before he reached out, grabbing her arm and turning her to him in a movement that had Regina's head falling back laughing.

She found her own lips curling up as she watched the couple, so intimately engrossed in their love for one another. Regina was barefoot, standing what looked to be a good foot shorter than her tall husband. Davids arms encased her small frame as he leaned down to reach her face, pressing his forehead against hers. Mal could see them bantering back and forth to one another, for she recognized that playful, excited expression Regina wore.

The conservation had clearly become more suggestive as David's hands crept down to his wife's bottom as his head tilted to the side, whispering something in Regina's ear that had her lips parting and her eyes closing. He walked her backwards against the wall, his head tucked into Regina's neck where he undoubtedly kissed and nipped at it. Maybe she had been wrong about David being too vanilla for Regina.

Regina's hand came up to grip her husbands hair, lifting his head as she looked up at him with glittering eyes before pressing her mouth to his in a hungry kiss. The passion clearly wasn't lacking in the way their hands quickly began to roam all over each other, David surprising Mal when he took one of Regina's hands and pinned it against the wall above her.

The baby bump between them didn't seem to be too much of a hindrance as they made out, Regina's free hand sneaking between them and slipping into David's boxers. Mal's eyes widened when Regina's husband pushed the string of her silky tank top off of her shoulder, exposing one of her breasts before he leaned down to tease it with his mouth.

As much as the kinky part of her wanted to stay and watch, she decided it best to leave her phone for tonight. It would give her an excuse to drop in on the happy couple again and make some suggestive comments to tease her old friend. Besides, the dry spell she was in would've made her tempted to knock on the door and ask to join.

So, she turned and made her way down the path with a smile on her face despite seeing something that she probably shouldn't have. But she was glad she did, for now she was at ease about the Queen's current situation. She had what she'd always wanted, a family, without sacrificing passion and excitement like most women do when they settle down. Her kids were beautiful, her husband adored her in more ways than one, and Regina was happy.

She supposed it was sort of a fairytale, after all. An uncommon one.


	4. Chapter 4

_consider this my Day 2 Entry for EC week prompts. Prompt = Regina's diaries from her Leopold years resurfaces_

 _let me know what you think xxx_

* * *

David smirked a little at the look Regina's secretary gave him when he came into the town hall with lunch. It was full of relief and gratitude and he suppressed a chuckle at the thought of what the girl dealt with on a daily. He knew his wife was a hand full when she wasn't pregnant, let alone when she was seven months along and cranky but still insisting on working.

"Hold her calls for a lunch hour, okay?" He smiled at the younger woman and she nodded quickly, making a chuckle escape his lips.

He gave a couple of light knocks on Regina's mayoral office door before stepping in, "Hey, I brought lunch. You busy?"

"What did you bring?" A dark brow perked over her laptop and she eyed the bag from Granny's diner, rubbing her bump absentmindedly. He couldn't help but find it amusing the way she acted with this pregnancy. Never had he thought he'd see the tiny evil queen down a tub of chocolate ice-cream or eat more than him, but now he had. Her love of cheesy fries were back in full force, too.

"Kale salad and cheese fries, of course," He chuckled when she smiled approvingly and leaned back in her office chair.

"I have time then," She grinned a little before getting up from her desk as he sat their takeout down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I see, you don't like me unless I bring food," He smirked playfully, leaning down to kiss her once when she came over beside of him, "How are you feeling today?"

She smiled as she pulled back from the kiss and they sat down beside one another, "Hungry. Frustrated."

"Two things I happen to be able to help you with," He smiled after opening her salad container for her, handing it to her along with a napkin and a fork. "I got it with extra quinoa like you like it," David nodded before turning and unwrapping his cheeseburger.

"Where's Emma today? We usually do lunch on Fridays," She glanced at him with a curious expression as she stabbed a bite of salad. Emma and she had managed to continue their unique and close friendship despite the awkward family dynamic. They all made it work, as unconventional as it all was.

Plus, they knew they could always nose around in Henry's life together without judgement; speculating who the girl was in his pics from college on Facebook and keeping tabs on him like the helicopter mom's they were. Killian and David always squawked at them to back off, so they saved those conversations for each other.

"Disappointed?" His mouth dropped in a playfully hurt gape, "She got called out right before break but I told her I'd bring you food. She's going to pick the Violet up from early release at school when she gets Charlie and watch them until we get home tonight."

"Good, Violet has been dying for a play date with Charlie, anyways," She smiled, leaning into his side after finishing her salad, "Can I have a bite?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes after watching his burger.

He chuckled under his breath at how she was almost shy about it, "Thought you didn't like greasy Granny burgers?" He smirked as he held the burger down to her mouth, watching her lean in and take a bite.

"Mmmm, I don't," She mumbled with her mouth full, eyes darting over at him self consciously as he watched her chew and swallow, "What?" She pouted, assuming he was making fun of her.

"I just love you, that's all," He smiled, watching her rub her hands over her bump mindlessly. It was silly moments like this one that reminded him how lucky he was to be so in love with someone that even eating burgers on a couch could be fun.

"Sap," She smirked playfully at him, giving him a nudge as she deflected his affection with humor, leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you, too. Thank you for lunch. Baby Nolan appreciates it," She added with a grin, rubbing her hand in a circular motion around her bump.

David laughed after finishing his food, reaching out himself to run a hand over her belly, "Not much longer until I can feed her myself," He replied, slipping his fingers under her maternity blouse.

"Hmm," Regina hummed, appreciating the physical contact. His hand was warm and smooth against her own skin, but just rough enough to create a satisfying friction. "That feels good," She sighed.

David grinned a little at how easily she relaxed under his touch, reveling that he still had that effect on her. Of course, with the pregnancy hormones, she could get aroused by a stiff wind.

"You should think about when you'll start your maternity leave here," He said, mindlessly massaging her bump in a gentle fashion, "I don't like it when you're stressed. It isn't good for either of you."

"Hmmm you did say you could help me destress," She smirked up at him as she rested her head back against the couch.

David grinned at her knowingly, playing with the edge of her panties, "I did, didn't I?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her head to the right to look at him, closing her eyes when he leaned in to begin kissing at her neck, "Hmm I don't know how you even bring yourself to touch me right now. I'm a whale."

"You're adorable," He hummed into her skin, slowly kissing and sucking and nibbling over the sensitive area. It was the quickest way to turn her on, her breasts being too sensitive right now to tease much. His fingers pushed down the front of her underwear and she groaned, her legs spreading instinctively. Her hand came up to the back of his hair, the other reaching over to grip his thigh.

"I'll never get my body back after this one," She moaned softly as he sucked down on her throat, his stubble scratching her skin. A gasp escaped her and she scratched her nails across his scalp when his fingers dipped into her folds, touching her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was aching for friction at this point from what he'd been doing to her neck.

"Do you just stay turned on?" David grinned against her skin at how she was already wet, kissing back up her neck and nibbling her earlobe.

"Shut up," She half moaned the words, reaching over to rub her hand over the crotch of his jeans, "You weren't complaining yesterday."

"You're right, I most definitely wasn't," He smirked, teeth gently scraping the other side of her neck as he paid it the same attention. His fingers began slow circles over her swollen clit, lifting up to watch her face. Her eyes were closed and she moaned, tugging at her bottom lip that was painted a deep red. "That was one of your best blowjobs yet."

"Hmm," Regina smirked before moaning and opening her eyes, hips squirming as he leaned over her, "I really outdid myself, didn't I?"

"Mhm," He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, dipping his tongue into her mouth when he sped up the pace of his fingers on her sensitive bud. She was dripping now and he knew it wouldn't take much, slipping two fingers downward to probe her. "That what you want?" He smirked against her lips when she moaned appreciatively before pushing his fingers inside of her.

Regina gripped the back of his neck tightly, kissing him hungrily in response. Their tongues dueled and she moaned louder when he began to curl his two fingers rapidly inside of her while his thumb swirled in quick circles on her clit. It took only a few moments before she broke the kiss to let her head fall back, her face scrunching as she bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan when she came.

"Relaxed?" He murmured when she opened her eyes and a lazy smile played on her lips.

"Mhm. Your turn."

* * *

"You guys don't destroy the place," Emma chuckled as Charlie and Violet ran downstairs in unison. The girls weren't far apart in age, Emma having being three months pregnant without knowing it when she and Killian wed. Her half sister and daughter had become the best of friends, mirror images of herself and Regina.

"We found coloring books in mommy's closet!" Violet and Charlie's arms were full of some old leather bound books and Emma's eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Emma stopped them at the bottom of the steps, "Number one, you're not supposed to be in your parents bedroom while they're out. Secondly, you're definitely not supposed to be bringing stuff out of it! Hand it over."

"But Mom!" Charlie whined and gave a pouty look before whispering in Violet's ear. The little brunette was definitely the brains and mouth of the operation while her own daughter was more of the do-er. She supposed it was similar to the way she and Regina were. The Mayor planned things out and made her point with words. Emma preferred acting first and thinking later.

"But, why can't we use them?" Violet began in her best argumentative tone, becoming the image of her mother in every way and Emma had to suppress a laugh. _How were they going to deal if the one baking right now was another mini-Regina?_

"See, they're not even coloring books," Emma held the stack with one arm and opened a book with the other to show them writing they were too young to read yet, "Now go play in the den while I take these back."

"Fine," Violet huffed and pulled Charlie with her as the brunette and the blonde ran into the living room to the dollhouse in the corner.

Emma smirked and shook her head, turning to go back up the steps as she flipped open one of the books on her way. She glanced down to read it curiously, expecting some old spell books that Regina had forgotten she had. Those girls were always getting into something. They all dreaded the teenage years.

Her brow furrowed as she recognized Regina's handwriting, eyes scanning the date in the top right corner. Some quick head math told her that Regina would've been in her late teens to early twenties in the Enchanted Forest realm when she wrote it. Mindlessly topping the stairs, she made a right and walked towards their room to return them, skimming the pages.

She had expected it to be magic journals from when Regina was first learning, maybe spells or something interesting. It wasn't anything she intended to read fully until a disturbing portion of the page she scanned stood out to her, making her read closer. Her heartbeat quickened when she stepped inside of their room, finding herself sitting down on the edge of their bed, too stunned to put the journal down.

* * *

"Mommy!" Violet ran into the foyer, dark curls bouncing as she wrapped her arms around her legs when she walked in the door. Regina laughed and bent over as far as her bump would allow, pressing a kiss to her little girl's forehead. "Charlie is here! We were just getting out of the bath but I felt you pull up in the drive!" Her daughter was becoming more and more skilled at magic, being able to sense her mother's almost as well as Regina could sense hers. Their magical bond kept them very closely connected and she worried if the new baby was the same how she would manage both.

Regina chuckled and brushed back the girl's wet curls from her face, "Have you been good for Emma?"

"Yup, of course," Her daughter grinned innocently and Regina couldn't help but smile, "She's putting on Moana for us now in my room!"

"Oh well you better go before you miss it!" She dropped her mouth dramatically, seeing her daughter nod quickly, "Go ahead baby, I'll come tuck you in before bed."

"Okay," Violet turned and trudged back up the stairs in her pajamas, bypassing her half sister who was making her way down.

"Hey, don't worry they've already eaten," Emma smiled with a feeling of accomplishment as she reached the bottom, "How you doin' Preggo? I'm surprised Dad let you work this late."

"He had to do evening rounds, he didn't have a choice," Regina smirked as they walked into the kitchen, setting her bag down on the counter. "Did Violet behave?"

"About as good as our girls can behave when they're in each other's company," Emma laughed as she sat down on one of the stools at the counter, leaning in on her elbows.

"What did they do this time?" Regina groaned in good humor as she rounded the counter, reaching for one of the pieces of fruit in the bowl.

"Well..they were supposed to be in Violet's room getting toys, but apparently they were in your room," Emma raised an eyebrow, seeing Regina's expression drop quickly.

"Oh god, did they find something inappropriate?" She asked, her mouth full of the bite of banana she'd just opened.

"No nothing like that," The blonde replied quickly before scrunching up her face, "Gross! What kind of shit do you and my dad do up there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary!" Regina defended herself quickly with wide eyes, "Jesus Swan, get to the point."

She took a deep breath, beginning to study her fingernails in a way that made Regina nervous, "They came down with these old looking books...I took them immediately, and it's not like they can read yet," She glanced back up at the brunette, "They were your journals...from back in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina paled considerably, instantly setting down the piece of fruit on the counter, "Did you read them?"

"I...I didn't mean to, I was just skimming a page I thought it was a spellbook and then-"

"You had no right!" She snapped quickly at the sheriff, brows furrowing together and anger bubbling within her at how exposed she felt. "What made you think it was okay to continue once you realized what it was?!"

"It was just a page, but I got the gist of what was in there," Emma gazed back at her, swallowing hard at the knot in her throat, "I'm sorry, Regina."

"There's nothing you can do about it now! You've already invaded my privacy, even if it was one page," She muttered, turning to throw the leftover banana in the trash before letting out a breath and running a hand over her back tiredly.

"No I mean...for the King...why didn't you..." She took a deep breath as she watched Regina refuse to turn around to face her again, "I mean I know why you probably don't want to tell anyone but...you let us all talk about my grandfather like he was some sort of hero when he was a rapist. You were a child."

"Because of just that - he was your grandfather," Regina replied, pressing her hands to the counter but keeping her back mostly to Emma, "It was nothing you needed to know."

"Still, I don't want to talk about him like he was this great man and tell my daughter about her great grandfather when he was disgusting and vile," Emma replied quietly, "Does dad know?" She glanced up when Regina turned around slowly, seeing her eyes were a bit glossy.

"Yes, he does," Regina kept her gaze down towards the counter, toying with an imaginary spot on the surface, "I have...nightmares sometimes.. and there's some things I don't...we can't do because..." She shifted uncomfortably, feeling her neck flush as she stumbled for the right words.

Emma shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip hard, "There are so many times you could've told threw that in our faces...When I first came to town we were so hypocritical of you Regina...We prided ourselves on being a lineage of great heroes and rulers and you could've told everyone what he was really like."

Regina willed herself not to get upset, her eyes barely meeting Emma's gaze as she acknowledged everything, "It's not something I want people knowing I went through and it wouldn't have done any good besides ruin your family's memories of him. Plus, he was always good to her."

"But what you went through...He was three times your age and knew you didn't want to marry him, not to mention he neglected you and treated you like an object...and what he did to you when he actually acknowledged your existence," Emma shook her head firmly, "I don't blame you for anything you did. I would've went mad and destroyed everything in my path. Hell, I was a self destructive little shit just from growing up in the foster system. Can you imagine how crazy I'd be if I went through what you had? I can't."

"You just...learn to cope," Regina blinked back tears, feeling one fall down the apple of her cheek. She hadn't wanted Emma or Henry or anyone else to find out what kind of man Leopold was. It was something she never wanted to share, for it would've only hurt them. But hearing this from Emma felt like a small weight off of her shoulders. Hearing her once enemy turned friend apologize for not understanding was a validation she didn't know she needed before now.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Emma reached out then in an unusually gentle way, covering the brunette's fidgeting hand with her own. They weren't affectionate people but she didn't care, this was a time that called for some comfort, "I'm just saying, I get it. I don't hold anything against you anymore. Okay?"

"Okay," Regina managed to choke out with a small nod as she met the blonde's gaze and smiled weakly.

"Do you want a hug?" Emma asked when Regina wiped a tear with her free hand. She wasn't good at comforting people but she'd try in this instance, knowing that the pregnancy was making Regina's emotions closer to the surface and harder to hold in.

"Not if you value your life, Miss Swan," Regina retorted and Emma's expression dropped before she realized it was a joke, causing both of them to burst into laughter and forget the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

_Some Sunday fluff xxx_

* * *

Regina yawned and stretched in her bed as her eyes flickered open, coming to her senses. The way the sun shone through the curtains told her that it was late morning, causing her brows to furrow in annoyance. Why had David let her sleep this long? Just because she couldn't work didn't mean she needed to be lazy.

She sighed, pushing herself up on her elbows slowly, groaning a little at how fat she felt. This baby was a stubborn one and she was already a few days past her due date, but denied Whale's suggestion of inducing labor. Violet's birth had been forced and traumatic and she wanted the opposite experience for this one.

The smell of pancakes made the corners of her mouth curl as she slipped off of the bed and reached for her robe to shrug on. Her initial irritation at David letting her sleep dissipaited when she reached the top of the steps and heard the noise coming from the kitchen. She was cranky and quick tempered and selfish lately, but he was nothing but thoughtful and sweet and patient. They leveled each other's personalities out in a way she doubted either of them had before.

Pressing her hand to her aching lower back, she made her way down the last of the steps with a huff and came to the doorway of the kitchen. She swallowed a chuckle and bit down on her bottom lip at the sight before her.

Neal, dressed in his Wonder Woman that tshirt he refused to take off lately and a pair of mismatched Superman pajama pants, stood at the end of the counter cracking eggs, just barely tall enough to access it without a stool. His brows were drawn down in fierce concentration as he cracked the side of the egg on the glass bowl in the way she had taught him, separating the shell and emptying it's contents into the bowl. He was relatively good at it now, only having to stop every now and then to retrieve a speck of egg shell. David and Violet, on the other hand...

She bit back another chuckle at the father and daughter who had much in common, despite the fact everyone claimed she was Regina's mini-me. Violet stood on the stool beside of her father, face covered in flour and hair falling out of the braids Regina had put it in before bedtime. She wore one of Henry's childhood tshirts as a nightdress, insisting that it made her feel like her older brother was still around after he moved away to college.

David was operating the stove, wearing his own sleepwear that consisted of a white tank top and plaid pajama pants that hung low on his hips. Regina quirked an eyebrow and wished momentarily she wasn't nine months pregnant and sex wasn't so difficult so they could bang one out while the kids played later. She shook her head at her own thoughts, smirk playing on her lips as David flipped a pancake, glancing over at his chattering daughter.

Violet stirred the pancake batter with one hand, messily making the bowl topple over as she reached for one of the finished pancakes with her free hand, bringing it up and taking out a large bite, "Mm-s'good, Daddy."

"Vi, you're gonna spill the pancake batter," He raised an eyebrow when he glanced over, though his hands were full with the skillet and spatula. Regina loved that no matter what mischeif their kids got into, David was always calm with them. It was a stark contrast to the parenting she'd been exposed to, and even her earlier years with Henry when she was a little too strict. David knew how to let their kids be kids and even helped her keep her temper in the trying times.

"Sorry," Their tiny brunette mumbled before plopping the half eaten pancake down on the others, making Regina sigh and chuckle as she decided to make her presence known.

"What is all of this?" She smiled warmly at her family, seeing them all look up from their tasks with proud grins.

"We're making your favorite breakfast Mom!" Neal nodded, giving her a smile that was missing a few of his front teeth.

"Mommy, look," Violet said proudly as she lifted her hand from the pancake batter, making the wisk still stir inside of the bowl with her magic.

"Hey, no cheating!" Neal's mouth dropped and pointed at his sister and David chuckled, giving Regina a warm, brief smile before addressing him.

"She's not cheating, buddy, she and your mom just do things as little differently than we do. That's all," He nodded and reached over to rough up Neal's hair after turning off the stove and rounding the counter.

"Good morning," He ran his hands up Regina's arms and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "How are you feeling?" He smiled, tilting his head down to look at her.

She sighed and leaned into him, groaning at her bump making it impossible for even comforting contact, "I'm fine. You should've woke me, I could've helped."

"Absolutely not," He smirked at her, leading her over to the counter and helping her onto the stool, "I'll get you some decaf."

"Mommy," Violet's eyes were a more serious as she stared at her from the counter. The girl's blues could be so piercing, especially when they were picking up on magic.

"What is it, honey?" Regina tore her gaze from watching David work his way around the kitchen, seeing the curiosity and the urgency in her little girl's expression, "Violet?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" Violet inquired with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, baby, why do you ask?" She reached out and took her daughter's hand to comfort her. The concern in their girl's voice had caught David's attention as he turned and frowned slightly, watching Violet react.

"You feel...different," Violet's eyes flickered from their joined hands, to her mother's belly, and back to her mother's face as she seemed to process whatever energy or magic she felt.

Regina's eyes suddenly widened herself and she looked up at David quickly as she felt a gush soak her silk pajama pants, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

"We came as fast as we could," Emma ran down the hall with Killian not too far behind, carrying their Charlie. David let out a breath of relief as he glanced back at Neal and Violet in the waiting room. Neal was playing his video game, but Violet sat solemnly in one of the chairs, staring towards the floor.

"Violet is upset because she can't be with her-" David began to explain, knowing the tearing he felt at his heart was evident in his expression. He wished he could be two places at once, but right now his wife needed him more.

Emma nodded knowingly, "I got it, Dad. Go be with Regina," She said seriously, patting him on the arm. He glanced once more at Violet before running into the delivery room.

"Why don't you and Charlie and Neal go get some snacks for us, hm?" Emma looked to Killian knowingly as Neal immediately perked up at the promise of food. Her husband nodded, taking the two kids with him down the wing of the hospital that lead them towards the food court.

Emma's heart ached a little at the forlorn expression on her half sister's face that looked so much like her mothers. She took a breath, sitting down beside of her. The little girl was still in Henry's old tshirt, but with a pair of leggings underneath, and her boots danging over the edge of the chair.

"Your mom is going to be fine, Violet," She said gently, reaching out to run her hand over the little girls locks. Her sister looked up at her then, worry flooding her big blue eyes. Her brows creased in the same way Regina's did when she worried, full lips trembling slightly.

"But she's in pain, I can feel her magic," Violet replied in a small voice that made Emma's heart constrict and her throat swell. She reached over for her sister then, pulling her into her lap.

"Hey, I know you're worried and you don't understand, but this is natural. Plenty of mommy's have babies every day," She explained as simply as she could, looking at Violet honestly, "It's not easy on mommy's, but once the baby is here, she'll forget all about the pain, okay? And you'll get to meet your little brother or sister."

"Sister, it's a girl," Violet replied without skipping a beat and Emma somehow believed her. The little girl's powers were eerily strong and she had no doubt that Violet carried gifts neither she nor Regina had.

"I know it's hard not to be with your Mommy right now, but Dad is with her," She pushed a curl from her sister's face, seeing her expression relax at the mention of their father, "And you know he loves her and will take care of her for you. Right?"

Violet gave a nod and leaned into Emma's chest for comfort, resting her head on her shoulder, "Yeah, Daddy will."

* * *

"You're never fucking touching me again!" Regina yelled at David, sweat beading on her brow. She'd been in labor for hours now, her patience wearing thin. She'd already berated two of the nurses and demanded replacements as the pain increases and she needed a target for the anger her pain caused.

"Regina you're almost there, just keep breathing and pushing," Whale instructed calmly from the end of the delivery room table.

"Don't tell me what to do, Frankenstein!" The Evil Queen persona was back in full force as she grit out the threat, "What kind of hairdo is that, anyways?!" She growled as her head fell back and she whimpered with another coming contraction.

David held her hands diligently, hating to see her in so much pain. If she needed to break his hand and scream at them, then so be it, "I know, baby," He murmured and wiped the cold rag over her forehead when she cried out and her eyes clamped shut.

"You don't know anything about this, you're a man! A man who's never going to be inside of me again!"

"Push, Regina!" Whale instructed and Regina screamed out, "The baby is crowning, this is the hardest part!"

David began to move down to glance behind the sheet that draped over her knees before Regina jerked him back, "No fucking way are you seeing that!" She said wideyed and he had to suppress a chuckle, but respected her wishes.

They both saw their new child at the same time after a few more minutes of Regina's gut wrenching cries, but the healthy cry they heard made them both forget about anything prior. Regina gasped a sob at the squalling, red faced infant as if it were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen when Whale held it up after one last push.

David let out a teary laugh, "You did it, Regina. I'm so proud of you," He pressed his lips to her hair and kissed her gently, watching as the nurse wrapped the crying baby up quickly bringing it up to Regina's end of the bed.

"You have a little girl," The nurse smiled warmly, placing the baby in Regina's arms before retreating.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared into the eyes of her second daughter. The second biological child she believed she never had. While her loving husband hovered over them, taking their daughter in as well. Her heart was so full she forgot all about the pain and torment her body had just went though.

"She's perfect," David said with a choked voice, stroking his hands over Regina's sweat soaked hair, "I love you so much, Regina."

She looked up at him after a few minutes passed with eyes threatening to spill tears, returning his warm smile and she swallowed and struggled to speak, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked, exhaustion setting in as the nurses and Whale worked to clean her up. David nodded and took their daughter into his gentle arms, smiling between the two of his girls as he gently swayed and calmed the baby.

* * *

Regina's eyes. She had her mothers eyes, unlike Violet who had inherited his own. The ones that looked up at him from his arms were darker with the promise of changing to a chocolate brown in a few months time. Her mother's eyes framed by her mother's brows, distinct and well shaped, even though she was a newborn. Her lips, though, may be a combination of his and Regina's. The nose, all her mother, yet again. The tuft or hair on her perfectly rounded head was so jet black that David wondered for a moment if he had anything at all to do with making this baby.

He suppressed a chuckle as to not wake Regina from her nap when the baby's brows drew down and he was certain in that moment that her mother had formed her all herself. He felt Regina begin to stir beside of him where she had dozed off, her head pressed against his shoulder as they sat up in the hospital bed. He turned his head to smile down at her when she blinked a few times and smiled when her eyes focused on their daughter in his arms before flicking up at him. She was such a good mother.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, giving her a gentle smile. Her face was void of any makeup and her hair was curling around her face from how damp it had been with sweat hours before, but she still looked beautiful.

Her eyes were full of love and warmth when she looked at him and he was reminded how lucky he was to see this side of her. How different his life would be if he didn't know how soft she was and the love she could give. "I'm okay," She smiled tiredly with a slow, reassuring nod at the worried crease of his brow.

"Emma text just a few minutes ago about bringing Violet and Neal in. Are you ready for visitors?" He asked considerately, shifting their daughter to his right arm so that he could wrap his left arm around her gently.

"Yeah, I think it's time," Regina smiled when he brought her under his arm and pecked a kiss to her temple.

"Can you grab my phone and respond?" David smiled and nodded towards it lying on the bed between their legs and Regina reached out to grasp it.

"They'll be in in just a minute," She nodded when Emma text back just a second later. A small knock on the door made them both smile as they knew who it came from, before a small head of dark brown curls peeked through it as it cracked open. Her older brother stood just behind her with the same expression.

Hesitant blue eyes pierced Regina's heart as their older daughter took a few quiet steps in before smiling unsurely. "There they are," She smiled and waved their children to come to them, seeing Violet come closer more willingly. Emma smiled as she stepped in behind them and quietly closed the door, staying back so Violet and Neal could get acquainted first.

"Hey baby," David smiled at her as she came to the edge of the bed, "Hey buddy. We have someone we want you to meet," He glanced at Neal as he came over to his side of the bed wearing a curious expression. Violets eyes studied the bundle in his arms contemplatively before looking to Regina to help her onto the bed.

"Here," Emma quickly stepped over to help Violet climb up, earning an appreciative smile from Regina before stepping back. She had healed herself from the birth, but she was still exhausted from the labor and using that much of her magic that she was weak.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Violet looked at Regina as she gently settled on Regina's lap. Her heart warmed that those blue eyes were focused on her first, scanning over her for any signs of injury. Neal slowly sat on David's edge of the bed observing quietly like he normally did.

"No, love," Regina shook her head, pulling Violet into her chest and kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry if you were worried. Mommy is just tired, though."

David smiled as he watched Violet turn her head towards the bundle in his arms once she was sure her mother was okay, "Want to meet your little sister?"

Violets eyes squinted slightly in a fashion identical to her mothers when she was deciding if she liked something or not, "Is she going to look like that forever?" She asked incredulously before glancing up at her parents.

They both glanced at each other and let out a soft chuckle before Regina ran a hand over Violet's curls, "No baby, she's going to grow. Just like you do. And her looks will change."

"What's her name?" Violet asked when she looked back down at the baby who squirmed in her father's arms. Neal simply leaned closer towards David's arms to take in the baby as well.

"Elena," David smiled at Violet and Neal studying the newest member of their family. "Do you like that?"

"I s'pose," She lifted her hand before glancing up at them, "Can I touch her?"

"Of course," Regina smiled encouragingly, watching Violet turn her head black to her little sister as she reached down, slowly running a finger over the infant's forehead. Elena twitched slowly at the tickle, her tongue poking out between her lips as she made a funny sounding gurgle. Her older siblings eyes widened and they let out a giggle, making David and Regina laugh as well.

"She's weird," Violet grinned with a nod at her brother Neal, though her demeanor was much more approving than when she first came in.

"Well that just means she'll fit right in to our family," Emma chuckled and stepped back from the wall, coming over to David's side of the bed, "Yep, looks like a newborn," Emma grinned after she peered down at her new half sister, giving a shrug.

"Thanks," Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk, making Emma give her a smile that let her know she was only teasing.

"Congrats," The sheriff smiled and put a hand on her fathers shoulder, "You know what this means, don't you Vi?"

"What?" Violet looked up at her older sister from inspecting her younger one.

"Now you gotta look after her the way me, Henry and Neal look after you," Emma raised an eyebrow, "Part of big sister duty. Isn't it, Neal?"

"Yup," Neal answered quietly with a smile and a nod. He was much more introverted than any of the kids, which was different in their family, but they'd come to accept his personality. He shared more with Regina than anyone and she seemed to have a way of communicating with him.

"What about magic?" Violet looked at Regina quickly, a frown tugging at her lips, "How am I supposed to learn magic and look after 'Lena at the same time?"

"Well, she'll either be with your daddy or with us," Regina reasoned with her daughter, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll still have time for lessons. Okay?"

"M'kay," Violet nodded before looking back to her sister.

"What do you think, my boy?" Regina smiled over at Neal warmly, making sure he felt included in it all. He was her quiet one and could easily slip into the background amidst the chaos in their lives, so she encouraged him whenever she could.

"She's so little," He looked back to his sister with love in his eyes that made David proud. Their family history was proof that if anything mattered, it was love.

He noticed how exhausted Regina looked when he glanced at her and knew she'd never ask for a chance to rest herself, "Okay everybody, Mommy's tired. Emma do you mind taking them with you? I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Course not. C'mon you two, your mom needs her rest," Emma smiled when the kids pouted.

"Aw don't worry, I'll be home by tomorrow, okay?" Regina pulled Violet in for a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Love you."

"Love you, Mommy," Violet nodded but didn't argue, undoubtedly sensing through magic that her mother indeed needed rest.

"C'mere you," Regina murmured when she saw Neal lingering near her side of the bed after Violet climbed down, holding out her arms for her son. He smiled sheepishly and came over to hug her gently, "I love you."

"Love you," He mumbled near her ear before she let him go, "Bye dad," He smiled a little before following Violet and Emma towards the door.

"Bye, Love you guys," David called after them gently as not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms.

Regina and David glanced at each other with a smile before as the door closed before it swung open again and Violets head popped in briefly, "Bye baby!"

* * *

"I know, I know, but it's only for a moment," Regina smiled warmly, feeling much better the day after as Elena fussed at the cold. She smiled and finished fastening the new diaper as she stood over the bassinet in her hospital room, beginning to swaddle the little girl back into her snug blanket.

David was going to pull the truck around to the front of the hospital and handle the discharge papers after Whale had said they were good to go. Regina would've been fine to leave last night, but she'd wanted her daughter to stay to be observed as babies normally were after birth.

She was healthy though so Whale had said that it would be fine for them to leave that morning. Elena had taken to nursing easily and all of her vitals were perfect. Regina couldn't wait to take her home and adjust to life with a newborn. It was her first uninterrupted experience the way she'd always wanted it to be. No single motherhood, no curses, no baby stealing sisters. She chuckled at how ridiculous their history seemed compared to how normal life was for them now.

"Ooh you poor darling. Did mommy have the audacity to lay you down from her arms?" Regina let her mouth drop playfully at the way Elena's chin trembled as she wrapped her back up. The child wanted to be held at all times and Regina couldn't find it within her not to yet.

"Give her a chance, kid. You won't regret it," A familiar voice sounded from the doorway and her mouth truthfully gaped.

"Henry?!"

"Hey, Mom. I got here as fast as I could," He smiled and walked in towards her, quickly pulling her into an embrace. He was almost a good foot taller than her now but he hugged her just as avidly as he did when he was ten.

"No wonder you didn't answer my call!" She smiled through tears as she pulled back, "I'm so happy to see you sweetheart," Her lips trembled as she reached up to cup the side of his face, seeing the stubble there.

"I wouldn't miss it," He returned her smile before looking down at the squirming bundle in the bassinet. "Who is this?"

"This," Regina chuckled tearfully as she turned to scoop up the little red faced bundle, "Is Elena."

"She's beautiful Mom," He smiled warmer at the baby before looking at the woman who raised him, "May I?"

"Of course," She felt a tear run down her cheek as she handed her daughter over to her first child, "I remember when you were this small."

Henry smiled and swayed gently to soothe the baby, looking more and more like a grown man even in the way he carried himself. He looked back down to his newborn sister, taking her in before murmuring loud enough for his mother to hear, "You hit the jackpot with her, kid. Never forget it."


	6. Chapter 6

_just a little fluff in the lives of David and Regina :) a lighthearted, fun holiday chapter...let me know what you think! xxx_

* * *

"Morning," David smirked into her neck, feeling her humm and squirm a little as he woke her with soft, grazing kisses. His hand roamed over her hip and down to the dip in her lower back, slowly running it down over the curve of her bottom. She'd lost any baby weight she had put on with Elena already, but her curves were still intact and motherhood had been good to her body. She was even more attractive to him now than she had been in the beginning of their marriage and it had been painfully too long since they'd been able to enjoy each other.

"Morning," She purred, her voice still raspy from sleep, as she felt his stubble grazing the sensitive parts of her neck. She hummed again, feeling him scoot her bottom half up against his own and drape her thigh over his side, "Did we actually wake before them for once?" She whispered as she opened her eyes, nuzzling her nose and forehead against David's.

"Mhm," He couldn't help but smirk, lazily brushing his lips over hers, "I've missed you like this..."

"Like what?" She grinned playfully and tilted her head up to look into his eyes, her hands between them running over the ridges of his bare chest.

"To myself," He bit down on his bottom lip as he gazed back at her, taking in her natural beauty. He loved her most in the mornings, cozy and warm and free of any makeup or well tailored clothes. Just silk pajamas or sometimes even one of his flannels, messy hair, bare lips and that beautiful scar.

"I know," She sighed, reaching up to cup the side of his face as she leaned in to press her lips to his. It had been nearly three months since Elena had been born and adjusting to life with two children and an infant again proved a challenge. Between all of their work, school and extra activities, it left little time, if any, for them to be alone.

"We'd better hurry," David groaned into her mouth, rolling her onto her back and settling between her legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, dipping her tongue into his mouth with a moan as she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Do we have any condoms?" She whispered against his lips as their hands grew bolder. "Daviiiid," She moaned when he pushed her nightie up around her waist as he rucked his hips against hers, making her feel his hardness.

"I thought you were going back on the pill-" He groaned and pressed his forehead to hers, letting his eyes close momentarily. The only thing between him sinking into her heat was the thin pair of boxers he had on that were quickly becoming damp as he ground against her, "Fuck," He half moaned.

"Mmm, I was but...was giving me-headaches, so I stopped-" She moaned and let her head fall back, breathing heavier before hooking her feet into the band of his boxers and pushing them down his thighs, "Focus - condoms or no?"

"No," David leaned in to kiss over her neck, making her head spin, "I'll be careful," He murmured, rocking his hips and rubbing his length through her wet slit, hearing her hiss. His hands roamed over her waist and down her sides, gripping her hips and tilting them up to him.

"Fuck," Regina moaned, her hands digging into his back at the way her clit throbbed and her core ached to be filled, "You better pull out David I swear to god-" She whispered with no intent of stopping as she reached down to grip him, positioning his tip at the entrance of her swollen sex.

"Moooooommy! Daddy!" Violet burst through their bedroom door suddenly, face red and dark curls mussed from sleep, still clad in her pajamas. "Neal took my ribbon for school and won't give it back!"

David scurried off of Regina, both of them thankful that their daughter was much too bullheaded to care what they were up to under the covers when she was upset about something else. Regina could practically feel Violet's magic radiating from her despite the little girl's attempt at keeping it contained.

David groaned under his breath, holding the covers up over his waist when he fell onto his back on the bed, "Neal! Give it back!"

"She drew on my homework!" Neal appeared in the doorway with wide eyes and a slack jaw of innocence as Regina sighed and worked under the covers to pull her nightie back down.

"You didn't even do your homework!" Violet stomped her right foot on the floor and Regina's eyes widened as the little girl's hands glowed with lavendar magic.

"I'll tackle one, you get the other?" David rubbed his hand over his face as he sat up once he was able, glancing at his wife who gave him the same tense smile and nod. "All right, Neal give her her ribbon back, Violet, come with me we'll get you ready for school."

Regina was grateful to David as he rounded the bed and picked up their daughter, not giving the option for the argument to continue. He surprisingly had turned into more of the disciplinarian and she was thankful that she wasn't always the one who had to play the bad cop like she had when raising Henry alone. Doing everything with a true partner was a relief in so many ways.

"She drew on your homework?" She smiled and shook her head as she got out of her bed, pulling a robe on as she made her way to the door where Neal pouted with a frown and arms crossed. "Come on, let's go have a look and see if we can salvage it," She said, running a hand over his hair to the back of his head, walking out into the hall with him.

She gave a glance into the nursery as they passed, relieved that Elena was still sleeping peacefully despite the chaos. She had read that babies became used to the noise level of their environment while in utero, so she supposed Elena's older two siblings had more than prepared her. It certainly wasn't as quiet of a household as it used to be when it was just she and Henry.

Regina smiled to herself as she followed Neal into his room, smirking at the Wonder Woman figurine that he slept with every night still laying peacefully on his pillow. It had occurred to she and David that their son may not be the stereotypical boy when David found it hard to get him interested in fishing and sword-fighting. David had been elated when Neal came home from a weekend at Emma's, babbling on about a super-hero movie he had watched, thinking his son was finally taking interest in his heroic, macho lineage.

She had to keep herself from laughing out loud when Neal struck a pose and proclaimed he was Wonder Woman in front of his surprised, six foot three father who was all typical man and never considered that his son may not be. Neal's affinity for a few of her Evil Queen gowns in her vault had tipped her off much earlier, but David had yet to catch on until that moment. Her heart had nearly burst from her chest when David smiled after his moment of shock and hunkered down to Neal's height, giving his son a high five and proclaiming that Wonder Woman was a fine hero to aspire to, second only to Regina.

"She ruined it!" Neal huffed and plopped down in his desk chair as Regina came up behind him, running a hand over his shoulder as she assessed the worksheet. Violet certainly had gotten quite artistic with it, making her sigh as she reached down to hold her hand above the paper. Magic glowed from her palm, making Neal's eyes sparkle and a smile spread across his face at yet another trick his mother had up her sleeve thanks to her powers.

"There," She smiled when the paper came clean of her daughter's handiwork and was restored, "Now get dressed for school. I hung your outfit on your closet door," She winked as he glanced back and saw his favorite sweater vest and button up, "You have to look good for the Thanksgiving play today."

"Will you fix my hair?" He smiled somewhat shyly as he hopped up from his desk and went towards his closet. She suppressed a smile at the tiny hints of Snow she saw in him. He reminded her much of her former step-daughter as a child in the way he a little shy and in the way he seemed to idolize her.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Storybrooke Elementary..._

"Shit, I thought I was gonna be late," Emma let out a breath as she made her way into the auditorium, plopping down in the seat beside Regina and sprawling out in an unladylike manner. Regina was glad for the company for she had been sitting by herself, no one else caring to sit in the same row as the once Evil Queen/Mayor. It wasn't that the people of the town were still against her now, but some of them remained uncertain of how to act around her. She knew she was an intimidating person and she'd grown to accept it. Still, she appreciated the people in her life like Emma who treated her normally.

Regina rolled her eyes and glanced over at her friend, letting out a soft chuckle in an effort not to wake Elena who was curled up against her chest in her arms, "Language, Miss Swan."

"Where's Dad?" Emma shrugged with an amused smirk, reaching over to run her hand gently over Elena's black, wispy hair, "She's growing so fast. She looks like you're clone. It's kinda scary."

"Gee, thanks," Regina raised a brow before smiling a little and pressing a gentle kiss to Elena's head, hearing the baby grunt softly as she curled tighter into her chest, "He's in the back keeping Charlie and Violet in line until the play starts. The pirate?"

Emma gave a nod over to the side of the auditorium where Hook stood with a video recorder, looking puzzled, "Over there. He's insisting on recording the whole thing. I don't know why, knowing our kids they're gonna act like little shits and embarrass us. We won't need a video to remember that."

"Let's hope the One Handed Wonder can work the camera," She snorted and saw Emma try not to laugh, "Part of me does hope Violet and Charlie aren't friends when they're teenagers," Regina gave Emma a knowing look and the blondes eyes widened, "We're in for quite the challenge."

"Yeah well if they don't like each other, we're still in for it," Emma raised an eyebrow with a grin as she referenced their own past, making Regina chuckle. "Hey I was thinking, I'll take the kids to my house so you can get a head start on Thanksgiving dinner without any distractions. I still don't know why you don't just magic it...but anyways, Dad said he'd stick around the station this afternoon."

"That would be nice," Regina nodded, eyes widening at the thought of all she had to do, "Granny and Ruby are bringing some food items. Killian is in charge of supplying the drinks for everyone... Oh, and David is going to pick up Henry at the airport after his shift."

"I can't wait to see that kid," Emma sighed with a smile but when she glanced up it faded almost as quickly as it came. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair spectatively, "The honeymoon must be over between Kathryn and Jim."

"What are you talking-" Regina looked up from tucking Elena's blanket around her sleeping form, her eyes following Emma's gaze. There she spotted Kathryn to the side of the stage, smiling and talking to her husband. She scoffed, glancing at Emma with a frown, "Please, they're just talking."

"Mmmmhm," Emma quirked her head to the side, pressing her lips together before speaking, "You and her spoken since you and Dad got together?"

"Not...really," She frowned and let out a breath, "We drifted apart long before that though. She reunited with Jim and was happy, she didn't need me as much. But I didn't assume she'd have an issue with your father and I considering they parted amicably."

"Yeah well she certainly doesn't seem to have an issue with Dad," Emma laughed, shaking her head slightly when she glanced back. She nudged Regina, making the brunette look that way again.

She caught David grinning back down at Kathryn, sparking an irrational flicker of jealousy inside of her. Logically she knew that David was friendly and charming, it was his name for god sake, but the possessive Evil Queen inside of her feel like he was enjoying this conversation with his ex a little too much. Regina took a deep breath, cuddling Elena closer to her while staring daggers at David and Kathryn, trying to suppress her emotions.

"Jealous?" Emma smirked and raised a brow, glancing at her friend when Kathryn casually touched David's arm, "Regina you've got your scary face on," She laughed when the brunette's expression changed quickly and she received a glare in her direction. It was still odd to her sometimes to see how much Regina and her father really loved each other. They were never apart long and when they were around each other they were in constant physical contact, sometimes subtle and sometimes not. Seeing Regina jealous over another woman giving David attention was amusing, but she also knew the root of her friend's possessive nature. Everyone she'd love had been taken from her before, so her instinct was to be territorial over those she loved and Emma understood that.

"I'm fine," Regina grit out, eyes slowly shifting back to Kathryn and David. Emma watched them carry on conversation as well, praying the play would start soon before the Mayor went full Evil Queen mode on the woman being too friendly towards her husband. Kathryn gave a flirty laugh at whatever David said, shifting on her feet in front of him. Before Regina or Emma could tell what was happening, one of the chairs from the stage line slide into her path, causing Kathryn to trip backwards and land firmly on her ass.

"Regina!" Emma whispered wideyed, looking accusingly at her friend only to see the Mayor as slack jawed as she was.

"It wasn't me!" Regina replied in a hushed whisper, glancing between Emma and the scene before them as David helped Kathryn up off of the floor.

"Then who-" Emma shook her head before looking back to the stage, seeing a certain curly haired turkey peeking around the stage curtain. Violet was in full costume, winged hand gripping the curtain so she could peer around at Kathryn getting up from the ground, giggling to herself. "Uh, Regina-"

"Violet," Regina gasped when she spotted her daughter's devious behavior. She couldn't help the bubble of satisfaction that rose in her at the fact that her daughter was just as protective of their family as she was. Soon Charlie's head popped around the curtain, topped with wild blond hair and a pilgrims hat, "And Charlie."

"They're practically criminal masterminds!" Emma gaped.

"Yeah, well look who their mothers are," Granny retorted as she took a seat beside Emma after witnessing the whole thing on her way in. She looked at the blonde and the brunette when they glanced in her direction, mouths still gaping, making her smirk teasingly, "A formal Evil Queen and an ex-con can't expect to be birthin' no angels."

* * *

 _108 Mifflin Street..._

David smirked after letting himself in the front door, making his way to the archway of the kitchen. He stood there, leaning against the door frame for a moment, watching his wife. She had on a burgundy sweater dress, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and sleek hair tucked behind her ears. A bit of flour graced her cheek as she wiped her face with the back of her arm, wrist deep in pie dough. Her brows were furrowed with intensity, as if she were conjuring the most wicked spell she could imagine.

His heart warmed with love for her, knowing she could easily create a Thanksgiving spread with a flick of her wrist. Instead she made everything from scratch, sweating in the kitchen for hours to prepare a meal for a group of people who had once treated her like an outcast. People now she called friends and family. They didn't deserve her.

Sensing she was being watched, Regina's eyes flickered to the door-frame, confusion marring her pretty features, "What are you doing home? I thought you still had to go pick up Henry?"

David smiled and made his way into the kitchen, rounding the island to where she was working, "He text me to say he's catching a ride home with one of his friends. The little ones?"

"Emma took Neal and Violet so I could cook. Elena is napping."

"Thank god she's a good sleeper."

"Mhm," Regina's gaze shifted back to her pie as David stepped up to stand beside her, jaw clenching in a way that gave insight to her annoyance.

"Regina?" He raised a brow, reaching his arm between she and the counter, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her side to his front, "Everything okay?"

"Oh, just fine," She replied pleasantly though she didn't reach his gaze, instead focusing on putting notches in the pie crust.

"You're obviously not fine," He bit down on his bottom lip, watching her finish the pie crust and wipe her hands with the dish towel. They'd had more than enough arguments for him to know when she was holding something back or irritated with him. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, is that what you used to say to Kathryn?" Regina snorted and rolled her eyes up at him, instantly hating herself for bringing it up when she saw him half smile with the knowledge of her jealousy, "Wipe that smirk off of your face, Nolan."

"Wait, are you mad that I was talking to Kathryn today?" He raised an eyebrow slowly and she tried to avoid his gaze as she jerked her apron strings off and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the counter with a little more force than necessary.

"No."

"Hm," David nodded, biting down on his bottom lip and crossing his arms in amusement when she spun around and glared up at him.

"What?!" Her mouth dropped, seeing him trying to stifle laughter.

"Was that you that made her trip?" David grinned before putting a hand over his mouth, gripping his chin to try to hide his amusement.

"No!" Regina guffawed up at him, watching him burst into laughter before grabbing a dish towel and hitting him in the arm with it, "That was your daughter. Even a five year old could tell you were flirting with another woman."

"Me?!" David's mouth dropped, opening his arms to grip her upper arms gently, "Babe I wasn't. You know that."

"Then why did you smile at her like that?" Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously, chin jutting out in irritation.

"Am I not supposed to smile at another woman?" He raised one eyebrow, running his hands up and down her upper arms as she avoided his gaze, "Babe, you're not the insecure type. What's this got to do with?"

"Nothing! I just! We just," Regina stuttered over words, her neck flushing, giving away her aggravation and embarrassment, "We haven't had sex since before Elena and you used to have sex with Kathryn and I-"

"Oh, for god sake," David groaned a little when he realized the only issue here was the sexual tension between them had been pulled too tight lately, "Stop talking," He murmured as he cupped her face and kissed her hard, making her moan instantly in response.

"Ass," She huffed into his mouth before opening her own, dipping her tongue into his to attack his own, "Mmm," She moaned from deep within her throat as his hands traveled down her sides and over her butt, gripping handfulls of her flesh. His growing erection pressed against her and she gave a yelp when he picked her up suddenly, stumbling towards the exit of the kitchen which led to the back hallway.

"Fuck, I want you so much," He growled into her mouth as they kissed each other savagely, lips smacking and teeth clashing in uncoordinated, desperate movements. They paid no attention to their surroundings as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding herself up and down on him while his arm held her around the waist. "Need-you," He muttered he shuffled, banging their sides off the door fame, not taking the time to watch where they were going.

"Now, just-do it," Regina spoke into his mouth, moans muffled as he reached out to press his hand against the side of the hallway wall when Regina began to jerk his shirt from his pants.

"Christ," David groaned when she began undoing his belt, burying his face into her neck to kiss and nip and suck as they slowly crumpled to the floor, never pulling their mouths and hands away from each other, "I'm so fucking hard for you," He locked eyes with her when her back hit the floor and he hovered over her. She grinned deviously, eyes nearly black with arousal before tilting her face up and biting down on his bottom lip, taking him by surprise.

"Show me," Regina moaned and used her heels to push down his jeans and boxers, feeling him yank her sweater dress up around her waist, leaving the stockings where they were but ripping the crotch from her panties, "Yes, fuck!" She growled and ran her hands up his upper arms, digging her nails into the muscles as she watched him rip the fabric of her outfit. Her clit throbbed for him, arousal pooled between her legs for this side of the usually gentle man. She loved to get him so worked up that he ripped her clothes and fucked her on hardwood floors. It was so un-Charming-like.

"Goddamnit, Regina," David swore under his breath when she spread her legs and pushed her hips up to him, running his fingers up her slit to find her soaking wet, "You're dripping," His voice was so low every syllable sounded hoarse when he spoke, making her stomach burn in anticipation and arousal flame up her chest.

Regina's back arched from the hardwood floor impatiently, "If you don't quit teasing and fuck me, I swear to god-" She growled and reached up for his hair, gripping the dirty blonde between her fingers and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. His hand went between them, gripping himself now that he was achingly hard and pushing his tip against her swollen pussy.

"Fuck!" They gasped in unison when he pushed into her fully. He'd held back from slamming into her, wary that she may need a chance to adjust to him again. But her body was primed and ready, soaking wet and stretching easily to accommodate his thickness.

" _Oh-fuck-god-unnnh_!" Regina babbled when she slid her hands down his lower back, slipping down to grip his ass, digging her nails in and pulling him into her as far as far as she could take him. She was whining and whimpering as he pressed his hands against the hardwood beside each side of her head, his own hanging between his shoulders as he cursed under his breath and focused on regaining control.

"You feel so good," He moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, staying still. Her walls were tense around his cock already, gripping it snugly in it's wet heat, making it hard for him to even fathom moving. Especially considering the state of her, head back and eyes closed, running off at the mouth and squirming her hips up against his for a little friction.

" _Please baby_ ," She gasped and opened her eyes, back arching a little when he began to rock into her hips, " _Yes! Fuck me, do it, harder! Please,_ " She nearly sobbed, making him groan and pull out, thrusting harder back into her.

He slowly worked himself up, regaining control after how long it had been since he'd had to sustain himself like this with her writhing underneath him. Four months was a long time. They quickly picked up the pace, her hands digging into his ass, pulling him deeper with each thrust. His own hands pressed into the hardwood as he watched her, mouth open as she gasped and moaned, eyes scrunching shut and brow furrowing.

Soon it was nothing but sweat soaked skin and moans as he gripped her thighs and pushed them up his sides higher, feeling her clench them around his rib cage, allowing him to thrust deeper. He cursed audibly along with a string of encouragements as he slammed into her wet heat, trying not to hear the erotic wet sound her pussy made each time he thrust into it, "Fuck, come for me, Regina. Come on, baby, I want to feel you."

"I'm close," She cried out when he slipped a hand between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit at a firm, quick pace, pounding his hips into hers. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and back now, back arching up and pressing her chest against his though their clothes prevented the skin on skin contact they both wanted. It didn't take long for either of them to become breathless messes, both of them needing it for so long, " _Oh god-David, I'm gonna_ -"

A scream ripped from her throat before she could finish her sentence and he groaned loudly in response, "Oh fuck, _oh god_ Regina," He moaned as she came with a gush of hot cum that drenched them both. Her body tensed and arched underneath him, her thighs clenching around his sides. He sank back into her one last time and bit down on his bottom lip, growling when he filled her with his own orgasm, slowly bringing his hips to a halt as they both panted. Her legs trembled around his sides and his own arms shook as he held himself above her so he wouldn't crush her wish his weight. Their senses seemed to come back to them both at the same time as they glanced around before their gazes found one another's, erupting into laughter.

* * *

Henry smiled to himself as he walked up the pathway to his childhood home. He was happy to be back, not having been since Elena was born. Swinging his duffel bag over one shoulder, he reached down to the door handle, finding it unlocked and deciding to sneak in to surprise his mom.

She was no doubt in the kitchen, elbow deep in food and squawking at David to set the table in the correct order, _as they weren't peasants._ He shook his head with a grin and stepped in the foyer, sitting down his bag. He frowned at the smell of food burning, glancing towards the kitchen as he made his way in.

"Mom?" Henry questioned with a slight frown, picking up the pace when he saw the mess of the kitchen. Smoke was streaming from the oven's ventilation system, prompting him to quickly turn it off and open the door. He coughed and fanned the smoke that poured out before revealing a charcoaled turkey inside.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he quickly became concerned at the whereabouts of his mother. Had there been another curse? Had one of her old enemies taken her?

He cursed and turned the stove off when he heard the hiss of the fire when the contents in the pans began overflowing. "Mom?!" He called out again, making sure all of the appliances were off before making his way around the island.

"Kid, hey!" Emma beamed from the foyer as he came to a halt before running into her, "When did you get here?!" She laughed and reached up to hug him. He hugged her back, though he was sidetracked by what he'd walked into and quickly pulled away.

"Where's Mom?" He frowned down at her, "And David?"

"I don't know I just walked in," She frowned and smiled in a confused manner, shaking her head, "Came early to see if she needed help with dinner. Hook is bringing the little ones later."

"Yeah well, dinner is destroyed, I came in and the kitchen was nearly on fire," Henry frowned deeper and soon Emma's expression mirrored his concerned one.

"What the hell?" Emma shook her head and glanced around the downstairs, "No sign of them?"

"None, it was like she just vanished from in the middle of cooking," He ran a hand through his hair, "You don't think it's Aunt Zelena or maybe Grandma Cora somehow or-"

"No, no I'm sure it's fine," The blonde reassured her son, though she was just as bewildered as he was.

"Alright kids get to takin' this in the kitchen," Granny burst through the front door, immediately beginning to boss them around as she emptied her arm full of covered dishes to Emma and Henry. Ruby wasn't far behind, her own arms loaded with two large paper grocery bags. Granny trudged on through the foyer into the kitchen, "Alright Madam Mayor, I brought-" She stopped, looking over her glasses at the mess and the non-existent Mayor before turning around and looking at the three younger people behind her, "Where in the hell is Regina?"

"I just got home and came in and she's nowhere to be found, the kitchen was destroyed-" Henry began to explain as they all stood dumbfounded in the foyer and doorway of the kitchen.

"Regina, I'm sure it's fine-" David's voice rang out from above them along with two sets of footsteps down the upstairs hall.

"I told you we only had twenty minutes!" The mayor's testy voice bit back as they thundered down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"You certainly weren't complaining-"

"You know I can't think straight when you do that thing with your t-" Regina began to retort as she made her way down the staircase before spotting the unknown visitors in her home, her mouth dropping instantly.

David was chuckling at her words before smacking into her back at her abrupt stop, looking up to see why she had before his own eyes widened at his daughter, grandson, Granny and Ruby all gaping up at them.

"Well, I guess the mystery is solved," Granny deadpanned as she looked up over her glasses, a hint of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Regina stood in a knee length robe, makeup smudged and obvious sex hair. David was in just his boxers, his chest proudly displaying the red scratch and bite marks on his skin. The mayor gasped at the knowledge that they were not alone and quickly twisted her wrist, dressing them both in respectable outfits, their hair going back to normal and any sign of recent sex gone from their persons.

"Oh god," Henry groaned sickeningly and put a hand over his head, "I'm gonna be sick."

"You and me both," Emma grimaced and shook her head, throwing a glare when Ruby let out a loud laugh.

"Goals," Ruby muttered with a shake of her head and a grin.

"We were just-uh, we just, we were taking a nap and lost track of time," Regina finally muttered despite the red flush of embarrassment on her skin, tilting her chin up slightly in an attempt to act like she wasn't entirely humiliated. "The food?"

"Ruined," Henry mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with David or Regina, "Hi mom..."

"Welcome home, Henry," David offered suppressing a grin as he ran a hand up the back of his hair, glancing at Regina who narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Well," Emma glanced at the three others in the foyer before looking up at Regina and David, "Looks like you're going to magic that dinner, after all."

Granny smirked and shook her head before motioning Emma, Ruby and Henry to follow her into the kitchen and given Regina and David a moment to recover, "A happy Thanksgiving, indeed."


End file.
